Love Somebody
by Sonaaa
Summary: Logan's paying James to be his fake boyfriend and James is completely against the idea. It's not like he needs the money anyway but the more they spend time together, the less James minds being in a fake relationship.
1. Chapter 1

yay another jagan fic! im so depressed that btr might be ending and i didnt want to post this because i dont know if ill ever get inspiration if they ever end but i was working on it for quite some time so i had publish it.

plus i needed to write another jagan fic. my last one wasnt exactly good in terms if the ending and whatnot.

enjoyyyyy!

* * *

James woke up with a groan, shoving the lifeless limbs off of him. He slowly got up, picking a somewhat clean t-shirt off the floor and tugging it over his head. He ran a lazy hand through his messy hair and stumbled into the kitchen, making coffee with his eyes half open.

"Make me a cup." Carlos muttered under his breath, walking into the kitchen and slumping down in a seat.

"Me too!" Kendall yelled, throwing himself onto a seat as well.

"Don't yell!" Carlos and James snapped in unison.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and rested his head against James' island.

The three friends had had a pretty eventful night the night before. Carlos' 'company', as James liked to call it, was doing extremely well. They hit a financial bump a couple of months back because of their competition but with the help of James and his clients, they were back at the top and the competition was officially gone. So, naturally they spent the entire night partying only to deal with their hangovers and each other the next morning.

"By the way, James, I booked you a job." Carlos stated casually.

James frowned. "You're shitting me, right? This is my day off."

Kendall snorted. "We don't _have_ days off."

It was true. The only days they had off were if they didn't have any clients, which was very, very rare. James, Kendall, and including Carlos were all male escorts and James was their top escort. Everyone wanted a piece of him but not everyone could afford him, sometimes even the billionaires couldn't. James didn't hate his job but he didn't necessarily like it either. He only got into the business because his parents had kicked him out when he came out. 18 and nowhere to go, he stole some money from his mom's purse and moved out to L.A where he met Carlos' dad. Mr. Garcia offered him a job as a male escort on the spot and James took it. He was completely against the idea but he made thousands of dollars in only a couple of months.

The more clients he had, the more comfortable he got and the more comfortable he got, the richer the clients.

"It's a wedding." Carlos explained.

"A wedding?" James asked incredulously. "He doesn't want an escort, he wants a boyfriend."

"How did you know?"

"_What_."

"He wants you to pretend to be his boyfriend in front of his family."

James scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if I'm gonna do that. Get Kendall to do it."

Kendall opened his mouth but Carlos beat him to it. "He already has a job this afternoon."

"It's this afternoon?!" James snapped.

Carlos shrugged. "I figured I should tell you a couple of hours in advance."

"Get Jett to do it! Or Dak!"

The Latino sighed. "I owe him a favour, James, and you're the only one who's excellent at faking."

Kendall raised a finger. "That is true."

James grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a muffin, and threw it at Kendall's head. The blond took it without lifting his head up and started to eat.

"I'm not doing it." James said. "We run a business, Carlos. You can't go around giving people favours and—"

"He's giving you 70 grand up front." Carlos interrupted.

"Okay, and?"

"And 70 after the job is done."

"That's it?"

Carlos snorted. "I already told him you're coming so get rid of your hangover and get dressed. There's a Gucci suit in your closet."

"Gucci?" James asked, affronted. "I prefer Armani." That caused Carlos to roll his eyes. "Will there be an open bar?"

"No drinking." Carlos chided.

James gave him the finger, poured himself a cup of coffee and went into his bedroom.

"It's at 2! I'm going to text you the address and you better not be late!" Carlos yelled.

James closed his door and threw himself onto his bed. He was so close to going back to sleep when Carlos barged in and threw his covers off of him.

"You have 2 hours to shower, get dressed and look pretty, now up."

James glared at him. "I'm already pretty without doing anything to my face or hair."

"You have to meet him an hour before the ceremony, so hurry up."

"I quit." James said.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You need the money."

"I actually don't." James smiled smugly. "I'm fucking rich now."

"He's actually really cute." Kendall said, standing next to Carlos. "You might have a good time."

"How do you know he's cute?" James asked.

"Carlos showed me his picture." The blond shrugged.

The brunet frowned. "Why haven't you shown me?"

"Because he's not your type? Now hurry up." Carlos smiled sweetly and left his room, Kendall in tow.

James groaned and walked into his bathroom. He took a long, very long hot shower just to piss Carlos off and took even longer to get dressed. Ever since Carlos' dad died, Carlos had been in charge. And he was a damn good boss. He took his father's business higher than his dad ever dreamed of but he still was James' friend and he still pissed James off.

James gelled his hair up and stared at himself in the mirror. Should he shave his scruff? He ran his hands over his almost beard.

"Nah," he said into his reflection, "people love my scruff."

He put his tie on and his shiny black shoes, grabbed his phone off the table and walked into the living room.

Kendall whistled. "You clean up nice." He winked.

The brunet simply rolled his eyes and looked at Carlos.

"His name's Logan Mitchell and you're going to be meeting him at the coffee shop near his place and then from there you two are going to the wedding."

"Logan Mitchell?" James gaped. "The multi-fucking-billionaire?"

The Latino nodded, smirking. "That's the one."

"He's a billionaire and he's only paying me 140 grand?" James scoffed. "What a cheapo."

"Your standards are way too high." Kendall said. "Hey, if he doesn't want to go, I will. You said Logan doesn't know what he looks like."

"James is going." Carlos said before turning away and going into the kitchen.

"He hates me." James grumbled.

"Yeah right," Kendall snorted, "you're his favourite."

"That is highly unlikely." James said and grabbed his keys off the counter.

He got into his Ashton and drove to the coffee shop with the address Carlos was so kind to text him. Before parking he checked out the place. It was obviously a coffee shop that only the people of "higher status" went too. He locked the doors to his car and walked inside, wondering how the fuck he was going to recognize Logan Mitchell. James had heard about Logan, who hasn't? He was the richest 26 year old ever but he's never personally _seen_ the billionaire. He didn't really pay attention to the news but he didn't have too because the man behind the counter recognized him the second he stepped into the shop.

"You're James Diamond?" The boy asked. "Meeting Logan?"

James nodded cautiously and the boy pointed to a table all the way in the corner where a man wearing a simple white dress shirt was waiting. He strode over and sat down.

"I'm James-" James started to say but stopped when he looked at the man.

Shit, he was cute.

James was not expecting someone cute. He was expecting those nerds who wore glasses and tuck a piece of cloth into their shirts during dinner.

"I know." Logan smiled, dimples and everything. "I'm Logan Mitchell, though I'm pretty sure you already know that."

Oh god. Why did he have to be so fucking attractive? James could practically feel himself drooling already. He licked his lips and shook his head. He was here for business, not for a hit and run. _Focus, Diamond._

"What I don't know is why you're paying me to be your boyfriend." James said. "You're rich, aren't people trying to get into your pants? I'm sure they would do it for free."

Logan shook his head. "Yeah and then have them steal everything when I'm sleeping? I spoke to Carlos and he told me you were perfect for the job."

"I'm an escort, not an actor."

"I'm going to beg you if I have too. My sister's been on my case since my ex and I broke up and she won't leave me alone until I have a boyfriend."

"Is it your sister's wedding?"

"No, my brother's and that little fucker's also been on my back." He said almost bitterly.

"I'm assuming you're not close with them?"

"What? No, we're inseparable. I just don't want them prying into my personal life, you know? I'm 26 and I'm perfectly capable of living alone."

"Then why are you going to pretend that you have a boyfriend?"

"Because they want to see me happy and you're going to make me happy for the next few hours, okay?"

No, not okay. He was not going to do this. This was not part of his job description. OK, technically it was. It _was_ his job to make people happy, that's what they were paying him for but not like this. James looked at Logan and the smaller brunet looked back at him with desperate, pleading eyes.

_Dammit_. James didn't even know the guy and already he couldn't say no to him.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." James sighed. "But these are my rules; no PDA and the only thing we're going to do is hold hands or whatever. And I am not dancing."

"How good are you at faking?" Logan asked.

"Better than you."

Logan laughed. "I took acting classes for half my life; I doubt it, pretty boy."

"Do not give me any pet names."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Let's go to my place, I need to get ready."

James nodded and stood up. "Where's the wedding taking place?"

"In my backyard." Logan answered. "I'm the only one with one big enough for over 300 guests."

James followed Logan back to his house and saying he was impressed was an understatement. He drove through the big metal gates, a huge driveway awaiting them. James was already bored by the time he got to the front of the house. Logan's house was bigger than the houses James normally sees. It was much nicer too. It had a pale tan colour to it, giving it a Spanish and homey feel. It had a huge glass door with multiple windows all around the house, showing small glimpses of the interior.

Logan got out of his car and motioned for James to follow him inside. He turned his car off and frowned. Where the hell was he supposed to park it? Before he had the chance to ask Logan, a man in a white and black uniform held out his hand for James' key. The brunet placed it into the butler's hand hesitantly.

"He's not going to steal it." Logan called out.

"I don't know that." James replied, eyeing the butler.

Logan chuckled. "But I do."

"I can assure you, sir, I will do no harm to your car." The butler said in his English accent.

"One scratch on her and I will end you." James threatened.

The butler nodded, unfazed by James' threat and got into his car. The brunet frowned before walking toward the house. The brick walkway was so spotless and shiny James was afraid to step on it. He didn't want to stain it with his shoes.

Logan opened the door and James followed him inside, his jaw almost falling to the ground. The inside was just as better as the outside. The ceiling was high, adorned with a huge chandelier, completely covered in crystals. It brightened up the entire room. The staircase was white marble and the railing had little diamonds crested into it.

_There is no way those diamonds are real. _James thought.

He kept looking around and Logan let him. Everything looked spotless, as if no one had ever touched it, only dusted it. The furniture was mainly brown, wood, or white marble but the walls were various shades of tan.

James should think about upgrading. If he got more clients like this he would be richer than they are. He should really up his price if this was the kind of house he wanted to live in one day. Though, if he were to live in a house like this it wouldn't look as nice and spotless as Logan's did right now.

"Is that the suit you're going to be wearing?" Logan asked, his voice being somewhat disapproving.

James frowned. "It's Gucci." He replied defensively.

"I prefer Armani."

Logan started to walk up the stairs, leaving a gaping James staring after him. He didn't ask or call for James to follow him so he just stood there, staring at a really ugly painting of an old man that was hanging just above the door. His mustache was too white and too wide. His smile was too forced and his eyebrows were too pushed together.

"He was my grandfather." Logan said, standing next to James.

The taller brunet looked at Logan. When the hell did he get back?

"I was named after him." Logan continued.

James nodded, wondering if he should say that he doesn't give a flying fuck who the ugly man in the painting is or if he should just keep his mouth shut. He went with the second and texted Carlos a death threat.

The doorbell rang and it startled James so much he almost dropped his Iphone. The sound of the doorbell echoed through the halls and James was sure he popped an eardrum. Logan opened the door and standing in front of them were a couple in their mid to late 40s, wearing huge smiles. The woman hugged Logan tightly whilst the man eyed James down. James swallowed nervously and pocketed his phone.

Logan eventually pulled away from the woman and smiled at them.

"Mom, dad, this is James, my boyfriend." Logan introduced.

James took a step forward and plastered a fake smile on, holding out his hand.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." He said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mrs. Mitchell shook his hand but Mr. Mitchell just eyed him some more. He was not going to get through this day without Logan's dad grilling him.

Carlos Garcia was a dead man.

* * *

let me know if you guys are feeling it :))))))


	2. Chapter 2

okay wow i was not expecting the response this fic got. i honestly wasnt even expecting anyone to like it seeing as how jagan isnt a very popular pairing but wow thank you guys so much. thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, alerted, and favourited :))))))

_simpLEEreading_, your question is answered in this chapter, somewhat anyway.

_Cookie Monster Giggles_, you're the best ok. i love that you put up with my stories.

i also forgot to thank julia for the last chapter, so thank youuuuu!

* * *

"You're the man my son is smitten with, huh?" Mr. Mitchell said.

This was why James didn't do anything other than dinners. This was exactly why James didn't want to do this job. He pretended to be someone's boyfriend once and that went horribly wrong. He's glad he's even alive right now.

"Logan, your taste has definitely improved." His mom told him and Logan turned red.

_Carlos is so fucking dead. I'm going to drown him in the ocean_.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else a woman in a white wedding gown came running down the stairs. Her long blonde hair was all over the place and her makeup smudged. Mrs. Mitchell immediately ran over to her and enveloped the women in her arms. Logan's dad just shook his head and walked past them and into the living room.

"That's the bride." Logan said.

James looked at him. "Really? I would have never guessed." He remarked sarcastically.

"Did you and Landon have a fight again?" Logan's mom asked sympathetically.

The blonde woman nodded, wiping her tears away. Mrs. Mitchell gently rubbed her back as she led them upstairs.

"Her name's Heather." Said Logan.

"Did she start crying and get everyone to hate me?" A man asked, barging into the foyer. "Again."

"James, this is my brother Landon, Landon, this is my boyfriend."

The man smirked and held out his hand. "I thought he was making you up."

James shook his hand. "He does have the tendency to make up unrealistic scenarios, doesn't he?"

Landon burst out laughing and Logan glared at him.

Logan's brother looked at Logan and winked. "I like him."

He patted James on the back and left the room.

"If you make jokes like that my family will adopt you." Logan said.

"If it means I get to live in this mansion, I wouldn't mind being adopted." James grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Logan.

The smaller man's lips tugged upward and James pretended his lips didn't do the same.

* * *

The second the bride and groom said their I Do's James got up and went to get drunk. There was nothing that could beat James' hatred for weddings. He was deeply regretting his decision in being born. He grabbed a glass of wine and started to drink, staring at the mansion and wishing he could jump off one of the balconies. A perky brunette showed up in his face out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of James and almost making him choke on the red wine.

Logan had introduced him to almost everybody and it was tiring how much people Logan knew personally. He wanted to crawl into his bed and never look at these people ever again. The brunette in front of him was making it exceptionally hard for him to fake a smile. He wanted to yell at her. No one should be allowed to be that perky. It was unnatural.

"Hi!" She grinned. "I'm Alina, Logan's older sister."

James coughed. "I'm James, Logan's-"

"Boyfriend, I know. If you hurt him I am going to slaughter you into a million pieces." She threatened roughly.

"Ali!" Logan snapped, coming to stand next to James and resting a hand against his back. "Don't threaten him or you're going to chase him away."

"If he loves you; no matter what I say or do should make him run away." She said then looked at James expectantly.

James frowned, unsure of what the woman was asking for so he just looked back at her. She raised her eyebrows. What the hell did she want?

Then it clicked.

James grabbed onto Logan's waist and brought him closer. "I do love him…Very much." James smiled, trying exceptionally hard not to roll his eyes.

"So where'd you guys meet?" Alina asked.

James looked at Logan and asked, "should I tell her or you?"

Before Logan could even process the question James answered for him. "No, you're right. You should."

Logan blinked at James then turned to look at his sister who was waiting.

"We met in a coffee shop." Logan said.

That wasn't a lie. They did actually meet in that coffee shop.

"Who asked who out?" asked Alina.

Logan smirked. "James had been eyeing me for a couple of weeks, pinning over me and—"

"And that is so not true." James interrupted, looking at Logan. "I don't _pine_, Logie."

Logan turned bright red at the mention of the nickname and James had to suppress a surprised laugh. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Long story short, I asked him out." Logan muttered.

Alina looked at James for conformation and James' grin grew even wider.

He nodded. "Yeah, he asked me out at least 4 times before I agreed."

Logan looked up at him. "When I want something I go after it."

The way he said it made James' heart stop in his chest. Logan was dead serious, his tone challenging and soft at the same time but his eyes were holding hope and a bit of fear. James swallowed and quickly looked away, not knowing what the fuck that meant and not wanting to find out any time soon.

"Hey James—" Alina started to say but was interrupted when James' phone rang.

He silently thanked the god he didn't believe in and reached to grab it. It was Carlos.

"I have to take this." He said and bolted before the siblings could say anything.

"I'm going to kill you." was James' way of answering.

Carlos laughed. _"Yeah, okay, we'll see about that."_

"What does that mean?" James narrowed his eyes.

"_Just that you might like him."_ James could see him but he knew for sure Carlos was sporting a smirk.

The brunet gasped dramatically. "You set us up! You knew he was exactly my type and that's why you sent me here instead of Kendall!"

"_Wow, you caught on quicker than I thought you would."_

"When I come home I'm going to slaughter you."

James could _hear_ Carlos rolls his eyes. _"Stop being dramatic. I thought you might like him and you know, stop with the whole sleeping around thing."_

"Jett and I would have been very happy together if it hadn't been for your dumb 'no sleeping with and/or dating your co-workers' policy."

"_Which you didn't even _follow_." _

Logan was walking toward him.

"Whatever, you little shit. I have to go." He hung up and smiled at Logan, knowing everyone was watching.

"Everything okay?"

"Peachy." James remarked sarcastically.

"Lunch is served." Logan said, leading them towards the table where every single one of Logan's family members were seated.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ He thought as he took a seat next to Logan. 5 seconds into the meal and already it was the most awkward lunch he has ever had to endure.

"So what do you do?" Logan's dad asked.

James blinked slowly. Shit, they hadn't gone over this. Logan threw him a frantic look but James managed to look calm and collected. He was used to lying through his teeth.

"I'm a model." He answered.

Alina's eyebrows went up and a few of Logan's cousins smirked in approval.

"Any agency we might know?" one of them asked.

James shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not there yet."

"Are you using my son to get ahead?" Mr. Mitchell asked, glaring at him.

James wanted to snort. As if. He just met Logan today.

"Dad!" Logan frowned. "He's not with me because he wants to get ahead."

Everyone at the table looked at him, waiting for his answer. He gulped and reached across the table to intertwine his fingers with Logan's.

"I am not with your son for his money. My parents taught me that the only way to get ahead is working hard and I intend to do just that. I don't need any help from anyone."

He hoped that didn't sound as scripted to them as it did to him. Logan's mom smiled warmly at him and just like that his nerves washed away. How the hell was that even possible?

"What was your full name again?" Logan's dad asked.

"James Antonio." He answered before Logan could.

"Antonio?" Mrs. Mitchell raised her eyebrows. "You're Italian?"

James smiled and nodded. "From my father's side, yes."

Logan's parents nodded but didn't say anything else. James thought he could finally finish his meal without getting grilled.

And he was wrong.

For the next half hour Mr. Mitchell asked everything and anything that came to his mind. James either dodged or answered each question flawlessly.

They didn't call him the king of excuses and lies in high school for nothing.

* * *

After the reception he was expecting Logan's family to go home like the bride and groom did only they _didn't_. Logan's mom and sister followed James and Logan into the living room whilst Logan's dad sat outside and smoked a cigar. James wanted to ask why the hell they weren't leaving so he can go sleep in his own bed but pursed his lips and kept quiet.

"You're going to be staying with us for the next couple of weeks, is that right?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"What?" James scowled.

"It's not like you don't already live together."

Logan coughed. "We actually don't."

"Why?" Alina asked suspiciously.

"Your brother doesn't trust me." James sighed dramatically. "Afraid I might steal something."

"That is not true!" Logan sputtered, smacking James' stomach. "Truth is, we're not ready for that yet."

"You two have been together for almost a year and you're not comfortable sleeping in the same room?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

For almost a year? James tried to hide the surprised look that suddenly appeared on his features. The fuck kinda lies did Logan tell his family?

And staying in their house for god knows how long? Why? What the fuck is that all about? He _is not_ staying with a random family in this mansion.

Before anyone could say anything else, Logan was dragging him away as he waved to his mother and sister. Logan took him upstairs to the 5th floor and pushed him into a bedroom. No, it wasn't a bedroom. It was another _house_. Holy shit, his room was 3 times bigger than James' entire apartment.

"We have to get our stories straight because I'm pretty sure they noticed your face when mom mentioned that we were together for almost a year." Logan said, pacing his room.

"I am not staying with you!" James blurted out.

Logan stopped and turned to face James. "Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?" The taller brunet exclaimed. "I don't know you. I don't know your family! And the fucking wedding is already over, why did she ask me to stay?"

"Because they want to get to know you." Logan answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"No one told me about this! If I knew I would have gotten myself run over by a car!"

Logan scowled.

"Does Carlos know about this?" James demanded. "Because I am going to kill him."

The smaller brunet sighed. "No, he doesn't know. I wasn't expecting my mother to say that. I wasn't expecting them to stay after the wedding."

"Great, then kick them out so I can go home."

"I can't kick my parents out of my house!"

"Why? It's _your_ house!"

Logan sighed. "James, please. We already lied so what difference does it make if the lie goes on for a couple of more weeks?"

"The fact that I have a life, a job, and _clients_. Clients who are going to be majorly pissed if they don't take me out."

"Can you at least stay the night?" Logan pleaded. "You can make up whatever excuse you want to get out of here tomorrow."

James didn't want to look at him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to turn him down but he did just that. He looked into Logan's chocolate brown eyes and mentally cursed himself. Logan looked like a little kid who was asking to stay up past curfew to read his favourite Harry Potter book.

Logan probably did read Harry Potter as a kid too.

He finally sighed and said fine, causing Logan's entire face to lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. If James doesn't get out of here fast he's going to get sucked in and never be able to leave. Logan opened his closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and handed them over to James. The taller brunet just took the sweatpants but stood there.

"I need a toothbrush."

"Oh, right." Logan said. "There should be a new one in the drawer right under the sink."

He was still smiling brightly and James wanted to stab himself. He nodded tightly and walked into the bathroom. He pulled out a toothbrush and changed. He brushed his teeth and handed his suit to Logan.

"Can you hang it in your closet?" He asked but Logan was distracted.

The smaller brunet was staring at James' refined chest and 'washboard abs'.

"Like what you see?" James smirked.

Logan's head snapped upwards and he went scarlet. He squeaked out an apology and ran over to his closet, fumbling with James' suit.

"You can, uh, you can take the bed." Logan managed to say.

James nodded and crawled into the bed. It was so soft and warm that he fell asleep instantly. He didn't even wake up when Logan tripped over his own feet and landed head first into the couch.

* * *

i promise the next chapters will be better and more jagany and feely.

oh and if you're reading fuck you your majesty you're gonna have to bear with me because i cant seem to get inspired. maybe it's because of the lack of kames.

hope this chapter wasnt too bad tho!


	3. Chapter 3

_simpLEEreading_, they couldn't exactly be more prepared because james has never had to pretend to be someone's boyfriend under someone else's roof. he also never had to pretend to be someone's boyfriend for more than a night.

_Cookie Monster Giggles_, you will find out in this chapter why james lied about his last name. also, there wont be any kenlos because i dont like that pairing and because carlos is straight.

_Achocolatada_, omg you read 2 chapters more than once? didnt you get tired of it lol

thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted! :))))))

enjoy!

* * *

James woke up the next morning in a very large and very comfy bed. He blinked a couple of times before everything came into focus. He stared up at the ceiling that wasn't his when he remembered the events of the night before.

God, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to pretend to be someone's boyfriend when he could be out, hitting the clubs and getting free drinks. Maybe he could leave without them noticing. He sat up and looked around. He was alone in the bed whilst Logan was sleeping rather uncomfortably on the couch. James winced in sympathy. He knew how that felt. He got out of Logan's bed and reached for the door knob when someone suddenly knocked. James was so startled he went stumbling backwards, accidentally falling on Logan. The smaller man was up in a flash.

"What the hell?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as James quickly jumped off of him.

"Logan?" Came Mrs. Mitchell's voice. "James? You two awake?" She knocked again.

Logan's eyes went wide and he dived head first into the bed, motioning James to do the same. James groaned inwardly before getting into the bed and pretending to be asleep. Logan pulled the covers over them and grabbed a book off his nightstand.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Mrs. Mitchell walked in with breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon hit James' nose and he suddenly became aware of how hungry he was.

"Is James still sleeping?" Logan's mom asked.

"Yes," Logan whispered "he was exhausted from last night and I didn't want to wake him."

"Very well." James heard her put the tray down on a table and close the door silently behind her.

Once she was gone, James shot out of bed and made a beeline for the breakfast. He started to stuff his face and didn't pay any attention to Logan until he spoke up.

"You going to share or what?" Logan asked, chuckling softly.

James stopped shovelling food into his mouth and muttered "sorry?"

Logan just smiled, almost fondly and it did something to James' heart. James frowned, not liking the feeling and hating that he didn't understand what it _meant_. Logan got out of his bed and joined James at the little breakfast table that was in the corner of Logan's room.

"So, you always get the royal treatment?" James asked once he swallowed all his food.

Logan snorted. "Yeah, right. They're only being nice because you're here. If I were alone right now, Ali would have woken me up by dousing me in ice cold water."

James blinked. "That's wonderful."

"Siblings, you would know."

"No," James shook his head "I wouldn't."

"You're an only child?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Must have been easy," Logan mused "not to have to share the remote or dad's exclusive laptop and not come home to your sister trying to hook you up with one of her friends and you brother try to get you to join the football team when all you wanted to do was study."

James was quiet. He didn't know how any of that felt. He didn't know what brotherly and sisterly teasing and love was all about. He was kind of grateful that he didn't have any siblings but at the same time he wish he had at least one. Maybe if he had had a sibling he or she could have prevented James from leaving the house, could've prevented his parents from kicking him out when he had nowhere to go and drilling some sense into him when he chose this career path.

"Your high school days must have been really boring." He finally said.

"Not as boring as I wanted it to be." Logan sighed. "Ali and Landon never let me have a boring teenage life. They were always dragging me out to parties and whatnot."

"That's every teenager's dream."

"Is it?"

"Uh, yes! Who doesn't want their older siblings to take them out and get drunk?"

"Me."

James just shook his head in disbelief. "You were not normal."

Logan laughed. "Ali's been telling me that for years."

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Logan suddenly asked.

"Carlos shouldn't have told you my real name in the first place." James sighed. "If your parents find out my real name they'll find out where I'm from and what I do and I don't think you want them knowing that I'm a male escort."

"I don't mind." Logan shrugged.

James' eyebrows went up. "You don't care that I'm basically a prostitute?"

"But you don't sleep with your clients…right?"

"We aren't supposed to, no." He answered, completely dodging the question directed at him but Logan didn't seem to mind.

Truth was, James _did_ sleep with his clients. He knows he's not supposed and if Carlos were ever to find out he would kill James instantly but wasn't dumb enough to slip up. What can he say? He loves sex and he wasn't going to give it up just because it was against the rules.

"Then why did you get into it? I know your mom's Brooke Diamond; your future would have been very promising."

James snorted. "Brooke being my mother wasn't a blessing, it was a curse. And really, what career path could I have chosen when I didn't even graduate from high school?"

"You didn't graduate high school?"

James shrugged. "School wasn't for me." He answered simply, not wanting to let Logan know the real reason why he didn't gradute.

Logan nodded, seeming to understand that James didn't want to talk about it so they finished their breakfast in silence. It wasn't the awkward silence James had been expecting. It was comfortable silence, the kind of silence that he only ever had with Carlos and Kendall. He frowned but tried not to think too much of it.

* * *

"Okay, we need to get our stories straight." Logan said.

They were sitting in Logan's study which was unsurprisingly bare and boring. Logan was sitting at his desk, going through papers and James was sitting, well, more like trying not to fall asleep on the long leather couch Logan had. James was trying to hide from Logan's family, so naturally he followed Logan around, knowing he wouldn't let them run into his parents.

James yawned. "I actually need to see Carlos so I can kill him."

"Living with me isn't going to be as bad as you're thinking, James." Logan said. "You're going to be getting free food and I'm paying you."

"Yeah, you were paying me for the _day_, not the next couple of weeks."

"They're not going to be staying for more than a week. They'll be gone soon."

James sat up. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Logan replied immediately then bit his lip and hesitated, "No."

"Look, you're cute and all but I can't pretend to be your boyfriend for who knows how long. That would require holding hands and kissing and doing things couples do." James shuddered.

"You think I'm cute?" Logan asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

"It doesn't matter what I think because I'm not doing this. Just tell your family the truth. I don't think they'll mind too much that you lied to their faces and have been lying for a while now."

"I'll give you half a million dollars."

James blinked. "Whoa, really?"

"If I have to." Logan grumbled.

James stood up. "I don't do relationships, Logan. Fake or not fake, I just don't do them and I want to go home but I'm afraid your mom will kill me."

"My mom won't kill you." He rolled his eyes.

"But your dad will."

"So what are you gonna do because I can't do anything."

"I can sneak out. Somehow."

Logan bit his lip and seemed to think it through when the door opened. Alina was standing there with a grin on her face.

"You need to learn how to knock." Logan sighed.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Like you two were doing anything remotely interesting."

"We could have been having sex." Logan protested.

"Yeah right," she scoffed "you're such a prude, you wouldn't do it anywhere but in your bed."

Logan gaped and James tried incredibly hard not to laugh. He pursed his lips and looked at the ground but his shoulders still shook with silent laughter.

"Lunch is ready." Alina announced and left, closing the door on her way out.

Once she was gone James burst out laughing which earned him a glare from Logan but it didn't stop James from continuing to laugh.

"I love your sister!" He laughed. "She's amazing."

"Then you can have her." Logan said flatly. "Now, let's go eat."

That stopped James' laugh short. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another meal with Logan's family. The last place he wanted to be was Logan's mansion. He really could sneak out. He just needs to find a window that's close enough to the ground, find his car and get the hell out of here.

He looked at Logan, the smaller man waiting patiently for James to join him.

At the same time he also didn't want to leave. Something inside of him was begging him to stay and spend more time with Logan, to get to know the billionaire and maybe, just maybe start dating him.

Whoa.

Where he hell did that come from? James _didn'_t date. He only does the casual one night stand thing but that's it. He's never dated anyone before in his life. Well, he did date Valentina in the 8th grade but that was only to prove to himself that he was straight and that he didn't like dick. That relationship was probably the only relationship that didn't suck. She understood him and she's the one who gave him courage to come out and be himself. He still doesn't know if listening to her was a good idea or a really, really bad idea.

"James?" Logan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He blinked.

"Lunch is ready, unless you're not hungry?"

He was starving. They walked out of Logan's office, James sliding an arm around Logan's waist. He didn't know what compelled him to do that but the small smile that graced Logan's face made it worthwhile. He grinned as they walked to the dining room. Mr. Mitchell was eyeing the arm that was around Logan while Alina was smirking and Mrs. Mitchell doing the same. James removed his arm and sat down, Logan taking a seat next to him.

In front of him was lobster with eggs and some other kind of meat on the side? Or was it eggs? What the fuck? Do rich people always eat this like this? All James wanted was a sandwich, or maybe spaghetti, not expensive lobster.

He was hungry so he dug in. Everything tastes amazing when you're starving right?

Wrong.

So, so wrong. This shit tasted uncooked. He swallowed thickly and wondered if he could throw it under the table without anyone noticing but was drawn out of doing anything when Mrs. Mitchell asked a question.

"How do you feel about horseback riding?" Logan's mom asked.

James was still trying to figure out what their first name's were because he didn't like calling them Logan's mom and Logan's dad in his head. He tried to ask Logan but the man just ignored him. Maybe it's Barbra because only someone with the name Barbra would suggest horseback riding. What is she? 80?

"I actually have to go to work." Logan replied almost instantly.

James looked at him and Logan smiled back. The taller brunet frowned. He was totally lying. He just wanted to get out spending time with his family. That was not going to happen. _You got me into this mess, you are going to be with me every step I take in this mess_.

"Aw, babe," James pouted, "you're always working. The least you can do is take time off and spend it with your family if not with me."

"Yeah, plus it's _your_ company." Alina added. "You own it. You don't need time off, you can just take it."

Logan opened his mouth to argue but Alina beat him to it. "I would also like to see you and James being coupley and cute."

James might have just vomited a little in this mouth. Maybe he should have helped Logan into going to work so they didn't have to pretend to be together.

_Way to go, Diamond._

"I don't have any riding shoes." James said.

"It's okay, _babe_, I have an extra pair."

James wondered if he stabbed himself if Logan's family would notice or take any interest. Nonetheless, James was not going to go horseback riding. He was going to leave this place and have some real food, even if it meant bringing Logan along.

"Oh!" James exclaimed. "I just remembered! Logan and I have an appointment today! We can't do horseback riding."

He tried to look and sound apologetic but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He just hoped Logan went along with it and thank the lords that he did.

"Right! I forgot." Logan smiled apologetically at his family. "We should get going or we're going to be late."

They both put their forks down then bolted as soon as they were out of sight. Logan called his driver to bring out their cars and James immediately went to hug his.

"You're alive!" He said, kissing it.

"Of course she's alive." Logan said. "Where are we going by the way?"

"First we're going to get lunch because I am starving, then we're going to my place because I need to change out of your clothes."

He got into his car and started to drive, Logan right behind him. James took them to a deli place and got them both sandwiches and water.

"Your driver want anything?" James asked as they took a booth.

Logan stared at him. "Did you just ask if my driver wanted anything?"

James stopped chewing and looked at him, nodding slowly. "Yes...Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that no one actually cares about the working staff."

"That's nice." James said sarcastically.

Logan just smiled softly and ate his sandwich.

* * *

James opened the door to his apartment, Logan following him inside, and sure enough Kendall and Carlos were there lounging on his couch, watching TV.

"Is there a reason you two never go to your own place?" James asked.

Carlos and Kendall looked up, startled to see James. The tall brunet tossed his keys onto the counter and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos greeted.

"Hi." Logan smiled awkwardly.

James handed a bottle to Logan but he refused. "I don't drink."

James stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He put the bottle down and glared at Carlos. "Carlos, you are going to fix this because I am not going to be living with him and pretending that I am madly in love with him."

"Didn't you always want to act?" Carlos asked, ignoring James' glare and staring at the TV.

"Yeah," Kendall added "it's gonna be great practice for you."

"What are the chances of me becoming an actor, huh?" James demanded. "Slim to _none_."

"You want to be an actor?" Logan asked.

"Not really," James said, taking a sip of his beer, "no."

"What's the big deal anyway?" Carlos asked, turning off the TV and looking over at James.

"What do you mean what's the big deal?" James snapped. "You fucking know what happened last time I pretended to be someone's boyfriend for more than a night."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

James didn't answer and neither did Carlos but that didn't stop Kendall from doing it.

"The guy's ex put James in the hospital." The blond said and walked out of the living room.

James grumbled under his breath and went into his room, not caring what Logan's reaction was. He closed his door and changed into his own clothes and threw himself onto his bed.

Kendall walked in a few moments later and laid next to him.

"What game is Carlos playing?" James asked.

The blond laughed. "Cupid."

James groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "I've told him countless times to stay out of my fucking love life."

"He means well." Kendall said. "He's also trying to prevent you and Jett from becoming a thing."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Jett and I are just fuck buddies, everyone knows that."

"Are you afraid you will end up hospitalized if his ex shows up or are you afraid you will fall for him?" Kendall asked softly.

James turned over and looked at his best friend. The blond was looking back at him, his eyes questioning yet understanding at the same time.

"Both." The brunet answered quietly.

"You should go for it."

James sighed. "I don't know, man."

"Carlos knows him personally and he thinks Logan would be good for you."

"Carlos is a little shit." James muttered.

"He is." Kendall laughed. "But he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you, James. Everyone knows you're his favourite."

James looked up at the ceiling. Maybe Kendall was right. Maybe Logan was good for him.

"If anything goes wrong, I swear to god, you and Carlos are both dead."

The blond smirked. "Carlos maybe but you love me too much to hurt me."

James raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that, Blondie."

Kendall frowned and pushed him off the bed. "Don't call me that, _Jamez_."

The brunet stood up and laughed, grabbing a pillow and smothering Kendall with it. Afraid he might actually kill the blond he let go and ran out of the room before Kendall could do anything worse.

"What's the verdict?" Carlos asked.

James glanced over at Logan. The brunet was nervously biting his lip and shifting from one foot onto the other but he wouldn't look at James.

_Fuck, he's adorable._

"The verdict is," Kendall said, walking over to James and putting an arm around his shoulders, "he will pretend to be your boyfriend fro as long as you need it, Logan."

Logan looked up, his eyes lighting up and a smile crossing his features. It made James' stomach to a somersault.

He was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Achocolatada_, aw you're so cute adsjhf.

_Cookie Monster Giggles_, i dont know. im thinking of toning down the drama in this fic aha.

_4ever with Kames_, yay im glad you did! even if i dont have kames together romantically they will always be best friends in my fics :))))

_thesandbar_, you will just have to wait and seee. *evil smile*

eeeeee. i am so, so, so sorry for taking this long to update. school is honestly hectic this semester because i absolutely cannot afford to fail any classes and plus, college is very demanding.

thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, alerted, and favourited! :D

i dont really like this chapter but i hope you guys do!

* * *

"Logan." James whispered.

The shorter man didn't move.

"Logan." He whispered again.

This time Logan scrunched up his nose in a frown and damn did he look adorable. James wanted to lean in and kiss that nose but quickly remembered why he was waking Logan up at this hour in the first place. He gently poked him but that just resulted in Logan turning over, his frown deepening.

"5 more minutes, dad." The billionaire mumbled.

"Logan!" James hissed, shoving him slightly.

He needed to run. He didn't care that he was waking up Logan at the crack of dawn. He needed to get the hell out of here. The smaller brunet was up in a flash. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at James.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"5:30."

"Pm? I slept all day?"

"No, it's 5 in the morning."

Logan's eyes widened. "Why did you wake me up at 5 in the morning?"

"I want to go running."

"So go!"

"I can't." James shrugged. "I'm not exactly a millionaire meaning I haven't exactly been living in Beverly Hills."

Logan groaned and pulled his comforter over his head. "It's too early to go running."

"I haven't run for 3 days, Logan. I'm going to go fucking insane."

It was true. James had started running when he was just 12 years old and ever since then he's been running every single morning. Just a day without running and he was fidgety and irritated. He _needed_ to run before he completely lost his mind.

Logan didn't move or make a sound.

"I'll make you breakfast."

Logan peeked out from under his blanket. "I don't know if that's a threat or not."

James laughed. "I can assure you, I make the best chocolate pancakes anyone has ever had the pleasure of having."

"It's too early." Logan whined but did get off the couch.

James tried not to do a victory dance as he watched Logan walk into the bathroom. He quickly threw on a wife beater and sweat pants and went downstairs to wait for the billionaire. Alina was sitting at the island, wide awake and typing furiously on her laptop.

"Morning!" He chirped.

She looked up at James and raised an eyebrow, her fingers stopping momentarily. "I didn't take you for the getting up early type."

He shrugged and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. "I go running in the morning."

"Makes sense." She mused.

Logan stumbled into the kitchen a few seconds later. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. James would feel bad for waking Logan up but it was his fault James is even here. Also, Logan looked fucking cute with his bed head and everything.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Alina asked her younger brother.

Logan glared at her before glaring at James. "_He_ wanted to go running."

"Do you guys do this every morning?"

"Yeah right." James snorted. "I have to bribe him with my delicious pancakes for him to even bat an eye at this hour."

"It's not even early." Alina said.

"_It's not even_ _early_? It's five o'clock in the morning." Logan exclaimed incredulously.

His sister rolled her eyes. "For a workaholic you really don't act like one."

"Whatever." He grumbled then looked at James. "Can we get this over with so I can go back to sleep?"

"Alina, would you like to join us?" James asked, ignoring yet another glare from Logan.

She smiled slightly. "Nah, I have to finish this paper. Maybe another morning."

James nodded and was out the door before Logan could catch up.

"Are we really going to go running?" Logan asked miserably.

"Yes!" The taller of the two answered and started to jog.

"Why do I have to come?" the billionaire complained, catching up to James. "You can just run in the backyard. My backyard's bigger than the queen's."

James scoffed at that but didn't answer. He tried to speed up but Logan grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. They stood in the middle of the driveway.

"Okay, look. I'll give you my phone. It has a GPS and you won't get lost." Logan said, reaching into his sweatpants and holding out his phone.

"Does the idea of running with me repulse you?" James asked.

"No," Logan frowned, "the idea of _running_ repulses me."

James bumped his shoulder against Logan's and smirked down at him.

"Maybe I just want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend." He winked.

Logan blushed furiously and sputtered out his next words, "I—I jus—t, I just really hate running, okay? I couldn't do it in high school or university and I can't do it now."

"Fine." James sighed, taking the phone out of Logan's hands. "But you don't get any breakfast."

He took out his own phone and plugged in his earphones. He turned his music on and jogged away from Logan, who was standing there staring at him. He looked like he was contemplating the meaning of life. James laughed and started to jog faster as he left the grounds of Logan's mansion.

When James runs it's just him and his music, no one else in the world can touch him. He didn't even notice the housewives of Beverly Hills eyeing him and whistling. He was finally able to clear his mind, get rid of the clutter that had taken up the space in his brain for the past week. He didn't think of anything as mindlessly ran through the streets for a good hour.

Now that he's had his run; he can conquer anything.

James found his way back to Logan's house without using the other man's GPS and took a quick shower before cooking some breakfast. He made his famous chocolate pancakes along with bacon and eggs when Alina walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Aren't you supposed to have a _light_ breakfast after running?" Alina questioned.

"Oh, this is all for you and your parents. I'm going to have oatmeal." James smiled.

"My parents are sleeping over at their friend's house." Alina said and grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards and walked over to James. "But I wouldn't mind having all of that."

The burnet chuckled and filled her plate, pouring her orange juice as well as she sat down.

She stared up at him. "Wow, you're such a gentleman."

"Were you expecting something else?" James asked, starting on his own breakfast.

"Yes. I expected you to be snobby and obnoxious."

"Just because I'm a pretty model doesn't mean I'm an asshole." James said.

Alina laughed. "I'm starting to see that."

Once James' oatmeal was finished he sat down next to Alina but before he could dig in they both heard Logan walk into the kitchen.

James grinned and looked at the billionaire. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yes?"

"Too bad, you can't have any."

Logan pouted and Alina laughed. He pouted some more and James wanted to kiss those lips but he didn't say anything. Alina watched them with intensity.

"I've never been in a room with so much sexual frustration since Logan had that one friend over in high school."

Logan blinked and blushed, looking away from James to stare at his sister.

"Was that necessary?" He grumbled.

Alina just laughed even harder. "Aw, c'mon baby bro."

"What's wrong with having sexual frustration?" James asked. "It's natural."

"Alina don't!" Logan snapped but his sister was already smiling devilishly at James.

"They were sophomores and Logan had a crush on this Latino kid for so long that he was jumping with joy when he found out that he had to work with him on a science project. It was the funniest thing when he came o—"

"Long story short; the guy was straight and never spoke to me ever again." Logan interrupted before his sister could continue.

"Did you at least get a good mark?" James asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Of course!" Alina answered for him. "Logan didn't have the balls to face the guy ever again so naturally, he ended up doing the project by himself and we all know what a genius he is."

"I don't even know what went down but I'm already feeling second hand embarrassment." James said.

"Well thanks." Logan said flatly.

"I wasn't done." James replied just as flatly. "I feel bad for you so you can have some breakfast."

Logan tried to keep his face neutral but James saw his lips quirk up into a tiny smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys have never had breakfast?" James asked.

"We weren't allowed to have bacon growing up." Logan replied as he sat down next to James with his plate full of only bacon.

"Why not?"

Alina shrugged. "Our mom only let us have certain types of meat."

"Does this mean that she will kill me when she finds out I fed you a pig?" James asked. "And if you aren't allowed to have it, why was it in the fridge?"

"I'm a grown man." Logan said. "I'm allowed to eat whatever I want."

"He won't be saying that when my mom catches him."

Logan mimicked her like a child and Alina gave James a pointed look.

"How do you stand him?" She asked.

James shrugged. "It starts to get adorable after a while."

He turned to look at Logan's reaction and couldn't help but laugh out loud when the billionaire's entire face went red.

* * *

James, Logan, and Alina were in the theatre room watching a movie when James' phone went off. It was Carlos.

"What?"

"_Hi to you too."_ Carlos remarked dryly. "_Darren wants to take you out_."

"What?" He hissed into the phone then told Logan and Alina that he needed some privacy. He left the home theatre and walked into a room where he was sure no one could overhear his conversation.

"I thought we agreed that I wouldn't have any clients so long as I'm doing this thing with Logan."

Carlos sighed. "_I know but Darren says he misses you and blah blah blah. Load of crap, really._"

"Tell him I'm unavailable."

"_I've tried, James. That bastard's practically in love with you and promised a shitload of money if he could just see you for 5 minutes._"

"I thought you wanted me to do this thing with Logan. Why are you trying to jeopardize it for money? Which you have plenty of, by the way."

"_He's one of our richest and most loyal clients?_" He tried weakly.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. Tell him I'll be at our usual restaurant in a few minutes."

He hung up before Carlos could respond and walked back into the home theatre.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" James whispered into Logan's ear.

"Uh, sure."

They left the room.

"I have to take a client out tonight." James said.

"I thought you said you and Carlos agreed that you wouldn't until this whole thing was over."

"I know but he's a really big client. I still have to work, Logan."

Logan nodded and James could have sworn the smaller brunet looked disappointed. He tried to push down the feeling of happiness that Logan wanted to spend time with him and just smiled at the billionaire.

"Well, I can't stop you." Logan said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I promise to bring you back dinner."

Oh god. They were already starting to sound like a couple.

James darted out of the room and left the mansion, got into his car and drove to the Cut. He threw his car keys at the valet and hastily walked into the restaurant. The first person he spotted was Darren. He sighed and smiled at the hostess.

"James!" She smiled brightly. "It's great to see you."

"I wish I could be happy to be here, Soph."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Darren just won't give up, huh?"

James shook his head and gave Sophia a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered into his ear before he went to go sit with his ex-client.

Darren's face instantly lit up but James just gave him a stern look as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"What's wrong?" James hissed. "We agreed that you will never call for me ever again."

The raven haired man frowned. "I missed you."

"I don't care, Darren. Our professional relationship ended the day that you—" James cut himself off and pursed his lips.

"The day that I confessed having feelings for you." The other man finished for him.

The escort looked at him and nodded. "I told you, we can't be more than that. I'm not looking for a relationship. That is the last thing I want."

Darren placed his hand over James'. "Just give me a chance."

James snatched his hand away.

"James—" Darren started to say.

"No," James interrupted, "Do not call for me ever again. I told you we weren't going to happen. Not then, not now, not ever."

"So all the times we had sex it meant nothing to you?" Darren snapped, just above a whisper.

A few people around them turned to stare and James had the unbelievable urge to just stab Darren with the fork. The brunet abruptly stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Darren following close behind. James looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance before snapping.

"The sex we've had didn't mean anything to me because you were _paying_ me." James gritted out in a hushed whisper. "I was doing it for the money, not because I'm secretly in love with you."

Darren blinked slowly and James could tell clearly on his face that his words hurt the other man. He groaned, feeling extremely guilty. Wasn't it women who got attached easily? Men aren't supposed to fall in love with you after having sex a couple of times, that's a woman's job. A man is not supposed to get attached to you.

This was one of the downsides to his job.

"But I fell for you, James." Darren said quietly.

Now the guilt was eating his stomach away.

"I told you the terms and conditions when we started this, Darren." James replied softly. "I told you nothing like a relationship could come out of this."

He gave a curt nod and stormed away from James. The brunet sighed and paid a valet to take Darren's car to his house. He walked back into the restaurant, took the wine off the table, paid for it and then went to the back where Sophia currently was with one of the waitresses. She took one look at him and smiled softly.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"For Jon's food? Always."

The hostess chuckled, gave him a gentle pat and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two bags of food. James started to take his wallet out but Sophia shook her head.

"On the house."

"_You're_ paying for my dinner?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

She laughed, handing the bags over to him. "We both know I don't love you that much. The chef's paying for it."

James gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and saying, "tell Jon I said thanks."

He was about to walk out when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here if you want to talk." She said softly.

"I know." He smiled and left the restaurant.

He walked into the mansion and Alina was sitting on the couch, typing away at her laptop like she had that morning. She immediately looked up when the door opened.

"Did you bring dinner?" She asked.

"For me and Logan but I guess you can have some."

She gave him a flat look. "How charming." She went back to typing. "He's in his office."

If only James could remember where that is. He muttered his thanks to Alina and went upstairs. The only thing he remembered was that it was on the 3rd floor. He went through each and every single room until he came to one that was locked.

He knocked on it.

"Go away, Ali. I'm not hungry." Logan said, bored.

"It's James."

The door instantly opened and Logan's face lit up. James swallowed thickly, shoving down the feeling of happiness once again and held up the bags of food.

"I brought dinner."

The billionaire let him inside and locked the door behind him.

"Did I thank you?" Logan asked once they started eating.

"For dinner? It's okay; I mostly got it for myself." James said, grinning at the smaller brunet.

Logan chuckled softly but then went serious.

He cleared his throat and said, "no, I meant thanks for agreeing to do this whole boyfriend thing."

"It's not that bad." James admitted. "I did get to meet an amazing person."

The tips of Logan's ears blushed.

"I mean, no one is a more amazing person than Alina." James finished saying.

Logan gaped, throwing a fry at James who caught it and laughed.

* * *

who wants to see more of darren? :)))))))

again im sorry for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

i dont have internet and wont have it for the next couple of weeks so i dont know when the next time i update be. ill try to update while im at school but i dont know how well that will work out.

thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. they honestly make my day and i only keep going because of you guys :))))

i rewrote this chapter like 6 times and im still iffy about it :/

* * *

"I've never seen you two do anything coupley." Alina stated.

James and Logan looked up from what they were doing and just stared at her.

"We live together." Logan deadpanned.

"I live with my roommate but that doesn't mean we're dating."

"With your track record with guys; I'm not surprised." Logan muttered.

She ignored his comment and instead asked, "Did you two have a fight?"

The brunets shook their heads.

"Then why are you sitting so far apart?"

James looked down at the space in between them. He was sitting at one end of the couch while Logan was sitting at the other.

"Why _are _you two sitting so far apart?" Landon asked from the door.

"Why aren't _you_ at your honeymoon?" Logan retaliated.

"Came back early." His brother shrugged.

"Huh," Alina said, "you and Heather got into a fight?"

Landon sighed and plopped himself down between James and Logan. "She got mad at me because I said I don't want to go to her dumb friend's dinner party."

"Her friends aren't _that_ bad." Logan said.

"You haven't had to spend an entire night listening to Trish whine about her pathetic life. She never realizes that no one cares." He says bitterly. "God, I hate her so much."

"Is she single?" James asked.

"Obviously." Landon replied.

"Have you ever thought about setting her up?" James suggested. "Maybe that's why she's so bitter. She needs a little lovin'."

"No one would date that horrendous troll."

"She may be horrendous to you but someone might like her."

Landon gave him a look. "Why are you so optimistic?"

"Who cares about your stupid problem?" Alina interrupted, "Logan's and James' problem is much more interesting."

"We don't have a problem." They instantly replied in unison.

Alina raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because Logan doesn't have a pet name for you."

James almost choked on his saliva. The one thing he hates the most in the entire world apart from weddings is _pet names_. Why would you do that to the person you're dating? It makes him sick. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he didn't get any love growing up or maybe the fact that making a commitment makes him want to pull his own eyeball out.

"I don't have pet names for people." Logan muttered.

"Yeah right!" Landon laughed. "You called that guy you liked during sophomore year Latin Thunder."

James' eyebrows shot up as he stared at Logan with his mouth wide open.

"Carlos is the guy you had a crush on? The straight guy who never spoke to you again?" James asked and before anyone could answer he burst out laughing.

"How did you know that?" Logan squeaked.

James wiped the tears away from his eyes and tried to stop laughing as he explained. "He told me all about you but he never told me your name."

Logan covered his face with his hands and mumbled, "Someone please kill me, now."

"Awwwww," James cooed. "Carlos never hated you, by the way. He thought it was cute that you had a crush on him."

Logan didn't move his hands, just shook his head and buried himself deeper into his legs. At this point both Landon and Alina were dying of laughter. After he stopped laughing James felt kind of bad and thanked god that he didn't have any siblings. He wonders how Logan does it. He would have already died of humiliation if his brother and sister were Alina and Landon. James shoved Logan's brother away and sat super close to the smaller brunet. Their legs were touching and he felt Logan stiffen.

"Please don't make fun of me." The billionaire said through his hands. "I'm already dying of embarrassment. Please don't make it worse."

James put a hand on his knee and leaned in, whispering into Logan's ear, "If I tell you something really embarrassing about me, will it make you feel better?"

Logan peeked through his fingers. "Maybe?"

The taller brunet smiled. "I haven't told anyone this so if you tell your brother or sister I will slice your dick off."

Logan reflexively covered his junk and looked at James with a look of pure horror.

"No one's threatened you with that before?" James gaped. "Not even Alina?"

The billionaire shook his head. "What's your secret?"

"We're going horseback riding!" Mrs. Mitchell chirped from the door.

Alina, Landon, and James all groaned simultaneously. James _hated_ horses and horses hated him. They didn't get along and he didn't need to fall off one and break his arm. Again.

"Why are you groaning?" Logan asked his brother. "You don't have to go."

"I do if I don't want to face Heather."

"Heather is coming with us!" Mrs. Mitchell beamed. "Now, everyone get dressed."

Landon threw himself onto the couch and buried his face into the pillow, wailing loudly.

"Don't be such a child, Landon." His mother chided as she left the room.

"Why does your mom love horses so much?" James asked.

"Beats us." The 3 siblings said together.

"Do you think if I fake sick like the last time they'll let me off the hook?" Alina asked.

James stood up and hooked his arm through Alina's.

"You can fake sick and I can fake take you to the hospital." He said.

"Sweet!" Alina grinned. "We can bond while I grill you."

Logan pulled James away from his sister. "No. If I have to go so does my boyfriend."

Alina frowned at her brother and James pouted.

* * *

They all ended up going to some rural area and that was the exact moment James regretted his decision in everything ever. He hated the outdoors.

"Can you ride?" Logan asked as everyone started to pick out a horse from the barn.

"No." James lied.

"You can ride with Logan!" Alina yelled, grinning so wide James was sure her jaw was going to break.

"Wonderful idea, honey!" Mrs. Mitchell said, grinning as well.

James looked down at Logan, who was already staring at him apologetically.

"I can just hold on to him if you're not comfortable with us riding together."

"I thought they were dating." Heather said.

James looked up and saw 5 pair of confused eyes staring back at him. He quickly put an arm around Logan and pulled him close.

"Don't be ridiculous, babe." James said, plastering on his smile. "Why would it be uncomfortable?" He leaned in and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You always ride me anyway."

Logan was flustered and frozen beyond belief. He sputtered out incoherent words and tried to avoid eye contact with everybody. James big his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Aw gross!" Landon and Alina yelled. "No one wants to hear that shit."

James smriked and let his arm rest around Logan's waist. This was going to be fun. He loved making Logan flustered. It made him even cuter.

"You can't say things like that." Logan hissed into his ear.

"Why?" James asked. "Is it because you're thinking about riding me right now?"

Logan's eyes widened and he pushed James away.

"Okay!" He squeaked. "Let's go riding—I uh mean—I, let's just go!"

"Fine." James sighed.

He got onto the horse and Logan sat behind him. The billionaire put his arms around James to reach the horse's reins and got even closer when they realized the reins were short. Logan's chest was pressed up against James' back and the escort's entire body burst into flames. He also found it extremely hard to breathe but he straightened up and prayed he didn't do anything stupid.

"Why are you so tense?" Logan whispered into his ear as the their horse started to gallop away from the barn.

"I am not tense." James tried to keep his voice strong but it came out as a squeak.

He felt Logan chuckle but the billionaire didn't say anything more. James thanked the god for that. He probably would have said something incredibly stupid or done something incredibly stupid.

He cursed himself and his inability to not be a girl around his crush.

James blinked.

He had a crush on Logan.

He groaned inwardly. The last time he has a crush was when he was in high school and that didn't exactly turn out the way he hoped it would. He swore he wouldn't ever fall for anyone ever again. Damn Logan for being so cute and so Logan. He sighed and made sure not to fall off the horse.

* * *

After 2 hours of agonizing pain of being in Logan's arms they finally got off the horses and had lunch at a park table.

"So, James, tell us about your family." Said Joanna once they were seated.

He finally figured out Logan's mom's name when Mr. Mitchell yelled at her before because she wasn't careful and almost cracked her skull open.

He shrugged. "Not much to tell. They died in a car crash when I was 4."

"I'm sorry." Alina said softly.

_I'm not_. James thought. _If only they did die for real._

"Any siblings?"

James shook his head. "Only child."

"Not anymore!" Landon grinned. "You have me and Alina now."

James smiled.

"I've been trying to get them to love me for 24 years and you managed to do it in less than a week." Logan said, scowling.

The escort put an arm around Logan and kissed his cheek. The billionaire tried to hide his smile but his face broke out into a huge goofy grin.

"You don't need them when you have me." James grinned, kissing Logan's dimple.

The escort's lips tingled with the feel of Logan's soft cheek against his.

"That is the first time I've seen you two act like a couple." Alina spoke up.

James shrugged. "We're not really big on PDA."

He removed his arm from around Logan but the billionaire scooted closer, their thighs now touching. James tried to suppress his smile but failed. He stared down at his plate so no one could see _his_ huge goofy grin.

"You two have been dating for a year and yet you act like you just recently started dating." Mr. Mitchell said, narrowing his eyes at James.

"What can I say?" James said, looking at Logan. "Every time I see him, I fall in love all over again."

Wow what was that. He needs to stop overselling it.

Logan looked back at him, his brown eyes shining brightly. "And its things like what he just said that makes me love him even more every single day."

The escort's heart did a somersault.

He was falling hard and he was falling fast.

"You guys are so cute!" Heather gushed.

"I'm going to barf." Landon said.

Heather smacked her husband's chest and scowled at him. "Be nice!"

"I'm with Landon on this one." Alina said.

Landon scoffed. "That's because you're single and because no guy will date you, seeing happy couples makes you feel sad and pathetic."

James' mouth fell open but Logan just laughed. The escort waited for a snarky comeback from Alina but nothing came. She just glowered at him.

"Apologize to your sister." Joanna said tiredly.

"Why?"

"Landon." Mr. Mitchell warned.

"Ugh fine. I'm sorry, Ali." He muttered begrudgingly.

She just ignored him and started to play with her food. No one but James noticed the way her face fell. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, well everyone apart from James did. He ran his hand up Logan's thigh and let it rest there whilst he tried to stifle his laughs from Logan's reaction.

* * *

"Ali, you coming to the dinner party right?" Landon asked once he stepped inside the living room, after telling Heather that he wasn't coming home until she apologized.

Alina looked at him like he suddenly grew 10 heads. "You're fucking delusional if you think I'm coming to Trish's party."

"But she loves you!"

Logan's sister shrugged. "I don't care. I hate her."

She smiled at them and bounded up the stairs before Landon could catch up with her.

"I'm going to be so bored without her there." Landon whined.

"Your wife's going to be there." James pointed out.

"Yeah, so? She's going to be too busy talking to the other women." His shoulders slumped.

"I can send a stripper if you want." James offered. "To make it more interesting for you."

Logan frowned but Landon's entire face lit up.

"Could you?!" He asked excitedly. "I want to see the look on Trish's face. She's always complaining about how much she hates strippers and how perfect their bodies are."

"I…was joking but I can arrange it." The escort shrugged.

Landon pulled James into a hug and held him tightly.

"I love your boyfriend, Logan. He's a keeper."

James awkwardly hugged him back.

"Okay, you can let go now." Logan said after a long moment of silence. "He's my boyfriend, not yours."

Landon let go but stared at his brother, threatening, "don't do anything to mess this up or I will kill you."

The billionaire glared at him as he left.

"I'm his brother and he likes you more." Logan told James who shrugged sheepishly.

"I like him more too!" Alina yelled from the top of the stairs.

"It's official. You are now an adopted Mitchell."

"Aw, are you jealous?" James teased.

"Pfft." Logan scoffed. "No."

James leaned in and bent his head, his lips grazing Logan's ear and causing the billionaire to freeze. His breathing even stopped as James stepped even closer. The escort closed the space in between them and whispered into the smaller brunet's ear.

"If it means anything, _I_ like you more."

Logan shivered against James' body, making the taller brunet regret what he just did because he could feel a hard on coming. He quickly pulled away, ruffled Logan's hair and bounded up the stairs.

"See you in bed!" He yelled and pretended his voice didn't come out gruff.

Instead of taking care of his problem the way he usually does with lube and the door locked he jumped into the shower and let the cold water run over his body.

When he got out Logan was already sleeping in the bed. The brunet pulled on a pair of shorts and slid in next to the billionaire. He turned the lamp off and before he knew it, he was fast asleep with the feeling of Logan's chest still pressed against his back.

* * *

it wasn't too bad was it? lol.

i hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

_WOWcow_, i should have clarified that. they're 'living together' for the time being for the sake of logan's parents and siblings.

_WOOO_, omg really? that means a lot, really. thank you!

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ dont worry. alina will start to appear more! :D

your reviews make me grin like an idiot when im in class :)))) thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourted, and alerted, though i dont remember if anyone alerted.

but they wont be getting together so easily (as if they ever do in my stories), so you're just gonna have to wait and deal with the sexual tension the same way james is ;)

muahahahahha.

enjoyyy because i definitely enjoyed writing it!

* * *

James woke up to an empty bed.

He pushed down the weird feeling that was bubbling up in his stomach and closed his eyes to go back to sleep when his phone rang. It was Kendall.

"It's too early to hear your voice." James complained.

"_Oh shut up_." The blond snapped.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

Kendall sighed. "_We got into a fight_."

"You and Carlos or you and the douche?"

"_Me and the—don't call him that_."

"Maybe if he was nice I wouldn't have to call him a douche."

"_Carlos wants me to break up with him_."

"Great so you will break up with him. Should I make a move on Logan?"

"_I don't want to break up with him_." Kendall said. "_Do you want to date Logan?_"

"C'mon, Kendall. No one likes him _and _he treats you like shit. You have to dump him and I don't know. All I know is that I want to kiss him."

"_Logan doesn't seem like the type of guy you can just hit and run, James. He'll probably die if you did that to him_."

"Who said anything about hitting and running?" James scowled.

He knew Kendall was rolling his eyes at him at the other end. "_When was the last time you actually _dated_ someone?_"

"Uh, 4 years ago when _we _dated."

"_And why did we break up? Because you cheated on me. You can't stay committed_."

"Can too!" James argued. "And technically I didn't cheat."

"_Can not_ _and you slept with several other guys when we were together!_"

"I was being an escort!"

"_Whatever. Just make a move if you're ready to not break him_."

"So are you going to break up with the douche?"

"_Fuck off_." Kendall groaned and hung up on James.

The brunet laughed and covered his head with the comforter. He didn't get the chance to go back to sleep because his phone rang again. This time it was Carlos.

"Please let me sleep." James said into the phone, burying his face into his pillow.

"_I'm surprised you didn't go running this morning_." Carlos said.

"I'll go in a few hours. What do you want?"

"_I can't believe you forgot your fuck buddy's birthday_."

"We aren't fuck buddies anymore." James said flatly. "And it's all your fault."

"_I don't care how pissed you are at me for that. I did the right thing_."

James rolled his eyes. "Just send me the address and I'll be there."

"_Bring Logan with you. Jett and Dak don't believe that you have a boyfriend_."

"That's because I don't."

"_He _will _be your boyfriend. See you at 7!_" Carlos chirped and hung up.

James sighed. He should really stop answering Carlos' and Kendall's calls. They just gave him a major headache. He threw on a tank top and got ready to go running.

* * *

When he came back from his run he noticed a vaguely familiar Ferrari parked in the driveway. He frowned and peeked into the window. Darren was sitting with Logan and it looked like their conversation was heated.

"Fuck." He muttered as he ducked into the bushes.

James didn't question how Darren even found out about Logan. Darren had always had connections in high places so it was a definite possibility that he could be telling Logan about him. If Darren tells Logan what's going on and the others hear at least he'll be off the hook but then again, it means he won't have an excuse to sleep in the same bed as Logan ever again, or see him blush. Shit. He loves seeing Logan blush. It makes his entire day. He looked through the window and now they were yelling at each other.

Shit.

He didn't even get a chance to kiss Logan.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him.

He jumped and turned around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Alina.

"Checking out Logan's flowers." James answered. "They're beautiful."

Alina snorted. "You hiding from the man that's with Logan?"

"Kinda…"

"He's your ex and Logan doesn't know?"

"Something like that." James nodded.

She sat down next to him.

"How did you keep it from him for so long?" She asked. "They've been business associates since the day Logan even opened his business."

Well, things are taking a turn for the worst.

James shrugged. "We never ran into each other. Until now."

Alina nodded but didn't say anything. James sat up and finally asked the question that was bothering him since the whole horseback riding bullshit.

"Why didn't you snap at Landon when he said you were pathetic when it came to guys?"

Her face hardened. "Because he's a child."

James put his hands up in defence. "Sorry I asked."

The door suddenly opened and James threw himself onto the ground, covering himself fully in the bushes. He heard a door slam and the car speed away. He squinted to make sure Darren was gone.

"What are you doing?" He heard Logan ask.

"Checking out your flowers." Alina answered. "They're beautiful."

"Please go home." Logan said and closed the door.

James peeked through the bushes once again and only stood up when Darren was nowhere in sight.

"Are you going to tell him?" Alina asked as they walked inside.

"There's nothing to tell." James shrugged. "And you're not going to say anything."

She gave him a doubtful look and stalked into the kitchen. Logan was having lunch and upon seeing James, his anger seemed to deflate completely. It made James' heart do that weird thing it sometimes did when he was around the billionaire. He tried to ignore it but his lips did tug upwards.

"Hey, we're going out tonight." James said as his greeting to Logan.

Logan stopped eating. "Why?"

"Because it's Jett's birthday and I have to go." He turned to Alina. "Wanna come with us?"

"Nah, you two have fun." She winked at them before leaving them alone.

James took a seat next to Logan and stole a fry.

"Why do I have to go?" Logan asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend." James answered simply.

The billionaire shot him a look but James was still smiling.

"You still haven't told me the secret that was supposed to make me feel better about Carlos."

"Damn, I thought you forgot about that." James mumbled.

Logan opened his mouth but James didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"Be ready before 6!" The escort said before giving Logan's cheek a quick peck and running up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

After a long hot shower James walked into Logan's room with only a towel around his waist and water dripping down his sculpted body. The billionaire was sitting on the bed with his laptop when he looked up. His eyes immediately went to the escort's naked upper body. He stared at the droplets of water sliding down James' pecs and abs, his mouth parting slightly and his eyes darkening with lust.

_Fuck._

James was getting a hard on just watching Logan get turned on. His mind immediately started to wonder what it would feel like to have Logan's lips all over his dripping wet body. He bets that would feel amazing, to have the billionaire suck on his pulse point and to have his hands roam all over James' body.

_Fuck._

_Great, now I need cold shower_.

He started to walk closer to Logan and as he did the billionaire's eyes traveled up to his face. The closer James walked, the more intense their gaze got. James was almost at touching distance when his phone rang. Loudly.

Logan blinked, coughed and then scrambled as fast as he could to get into the bathroom, muttering his apologies as he went. James picked up his phone and cursed his friend.

"What?" He snapped.

"_I haven't spoken to you in days and this is how you treat me_?" Kendall asked.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "I spoke to you hours ago."

"_You callin' me a liar?_"

"Well, I ain't callin' you a truther."

James threw himself on the bed and they both laughed for a good 3 minutes. He looked down at his dick and groaned. He had to do something about his hard on. The only way he could get rid of it is if he masturbated but he didn't want Logan walking on that. They weren't exactly at that stage of 'friendship' yet, or whatever their relationship was called.

"_So, you coming tonight?_"

Oh shit. Kendall. He forgot he was still on the phone.

"I kinda have to, don't I?"

"_It's nice to know you care about me and Carlos. Plus, are you really not going to go to your fuck buddy's birthday?_"

"I've never cared about you two and Jett wouldn't give a shit whether or not I showed up."

The blond laughed. "_Jett actually wants to meet Logan and_ _I don't care what you say about Carlos but you can't deny how much you love me._"

"No, I hate you. Logan and I were about to have a major make out session."

"_Are you forgetting all those times you cockblocked me? This is payback, bitch._"

"Whatever, you blond shit. I'll see you guys in a few."

"_Later pretty boy_."

"Don't call me—" But Kendall had already hung up.

James threw his phone on the bed and thought about gross things until his boner finally went down. He got up and quickly got dressed. A few minutes later Logan came out, fully clothed from, what James is assuming, his cold shower. He tried to hide his disappointment, although he doesn't know if he could have handled a shirtless Logan without attacking him right then and there. His mind was going to picture a shirtless Logan when he frowned, getting distracted as he took in Logan's attire.

"Why are you in a dress shirt?" James asked.

"Because we're going out?"

"Yeah…To a club, not a business meeting."

"A club?" Logan whined. "I hate clubs."

"Yeah, well, too bad. My friends want to get to know you. Except for Carlos, of course. You guys already know each other pretty well."

"Please let that go."

James laughed and opened Logan' closet. "Never."

He went through the closet and decided that Logan's mom did all his clothes shopping for him. He didn't find a single thing Logan could wear out. Not even _jeans_.

"Do you own anything but dress pants and dress shirts?"

"Not really?"

"I think I have a v-neck that will fit you." James said and went through the spot in Logan's closet that he made his.

He wanted to laugh. He actually had a spot in Logan's closet that was officially his now. He didn't know what to think of that. He never slept over at anyone's place, except occasionally at Kendall's and this made everything seem so much more real.

They really were like an actual couple and oddly enough, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

He gave the shirt to Logan along with a black blazer and told him to get dressed.

"What's wrong with what I was wearing?" Logan asked once he came out of the bathroom.

"Because you looked too formal."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Logan protested.

James didn't say anything, instead he tried to find a pair of jeans for the billionaire. The escort finally found a pair of Carlos' jeans, though he has no idea what he was doing with them.

"You're Carlos' size right?" James said then answered his own question by checking Logan out. "Yeah, about the same height."

He gave the jeans to Logan and told him to put them on. Logan huffed out in loud annoyance but James just waved him off. Whilst Logan was getting dressed, James touched up his hair and admired himself in the mirror.

When James heard the bathroom door open, he turned around to see if Logan looked good and he regretted that immensely. James' heart stopped and his jaw almost hit the floor. Logan was in something that wasn't so formal and he looked _hot_ and Carlos' jeans fit him perfectly. They hugged his ass so well that James made it his personal mission to not let him wear anything _but _jeans from now on. The v-neck was tight enough to show off Logan's defined pecs and James found it incredibly hard to breathe. He just wanted to get his hands all over Logan right now. He wanted to just skip the stupid party and devour Logan right then and there.

God, how was he going to survive anything after tonight?

"Do I look good enough for you now?" Logan asked.

James coughed nervously, his eyes going from the bulge in Logan's pants to his eyes. "Yeah. Now I won't have to leave you and pretend I don't know you."

"Then why am I going with you in the first place?"

"Like Alina said," James shrugged, "we never do anything coupley, plus Jett and Dak don't believe that I have a boyfriend."

"Because you don't." Logan pointed out flatly.

"I would love to go to this party alone." James said, going through his cell phone. "But you're going to have to explain to Alina and your parents why you're not coming with me."

"Why do you have to drag them into this?" Logan groaned.

"We're only 'dating' for them, genius."

Once they got in the car James contemplated telling Logan his secret. He knew Logan was silently wishing James would tell him every time they looked at each other. He kind of did promise Logan he would tell him. But it seemed like Logan was almost over it so James kept his mouth shut for a couple of minutes. He finally decided it wasn't fair that Alina tells James embarrassing stories about Logan whenever she can when Logan doesn't know smack about James. He took a deep breath.

"I cried during my first time with a guy."

Logan didn't say anything for several seconds which seemed like an eternity to James. He turned to look at Logan. The billionaire was already looking back at him; his eyes were so wide James didn't think that was even humanly possible.

"What happened?" Logan asked, breaking the awkward silence.

James shrugged. "It felt good but it hurt so badly at the same time. I didn't want it to stop. I ended up crying instead. I guess my body couldn't handle it."

"I shouldn't be laughing." Logan said, covering his mouth with his hands and trying to stifle his giggles but failing miserably. "Did the guy rat you out to everyone at school?"

"He couldn't. He wasn't out and I don't think he ever will be. He was deathly afraid of his parents but it was the worst year of my life. He tormented me my entire junior year."

"Why didn't your friends kick his ass?"

"He was a senior, a popular senior, and no one knew I was gay." James shrugged. "I didn't want it to become an issue and if he told anyone I would have been the laughing stock of the entire town."

"So how did you—"

"We're here." James interrupted, knowing exactly what Logan wanted to ask.

He didn't want to answer when and how he came out. No one apart from Kendall and Carlos know that he was kicked out. Everyone looked up to Brooke Diamond; they wouldn't believe him if said he was kicked out for his sexuality. He still doesn't believe it to this day. His mom is the queen of beauty and cosmetics. There was bound to be gays in that kind of industry, and there were. When he worked in the company the summer before senior year he bumped into at least 5 people who were gay on the first day. He will never understand why his mom singled him out and didn't accept him.

Whatever, he doesn't care anymore. That wretch isn't part of his life anymore. Technically she never was.

He parked the car and had to drag Logan all the way to the club.

"What is with you?" James asked.

"I've had bad experiences with clubs, okay."

James just shook his head and pushed Logan through the doors. The escort spotted Kendall and started walking towards him when Jett popped up out of nowhere. He eyed Logan and grinned.

"So you do have a boyfriend."

"The one and only, Logan Mitchell." James smirked. "Logan, this is the birthday boy, Jett."

"Are you paying him to back Dak off?" Jett asked.

James just laughed. "Happy birthday, man."

Jett winked at him. "Drinks are free so get wasted."

"Like I plan on doing anything else." James winked back and led Logan to the bar.

They made their way to Kendall who was standing there looking miserable with his life. He had a drink in his hand but it was full and his eyes were on the dance floor. James sighed and slapped him across the arm. The blond was blinked out of his trance and he frowned at James.

"What was that for?!" Kendall yelled.

"Stop staring at the douche!" James yelled back.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Fuck you."

"It's a motherfucking cock fest." Carlos yelled, heading towards them. "What am I supposed to do with no chicks here?"

"Become gay." James grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Unlike you I don't like dick up my ass." Carlos said flatly.

"Don't say anything until you actually have some up your ass." Kendall interjected.

"What about you, Logan?" James asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'd rather not get into the middle of this." Logan answered, smiling awkwardly.

James felt his discomfort and instead of apologizing, he laughed. He threw an arm around Logan's shoulders and pulled the billionaire into his body.

"Can I buy you a drink?" James asked Logan. "Oh wait, you don't drink."

"No, but I can buy _you_ a drink." Logan grinned.

The escort smirked. "So you _can_ flirt."

Logan stood up on his toes and whispered into James' ear, "I can do more than flirt."

_Fuck._

The raw and husky tone his voice held went straight to James' dick. His fingers tightened around Logan's arm. He turned his head slightly and was met with Logan's brown eyes boring into his. The billionaire hadn't moved an inch and their lips were almost touching.

_It's now or never, James._

The escort licked his lips and Logan's eyes darkened as they both started breathing heavily. James' eyes traveled down to Logan's lips as he leaned in but considering James' luck someone bumped into Logan, causing the billionaire's head to land into James' shoulder instead of his lips.

"Sorry mate!" The man yelled over the music.

James just glowered at him. Logan pushed himself away from James and even in the dark he could tell the billionaire was crimson. Their chests were heaving up and down as they both ran a hand through their hair and tried to seem normal. The escort wanted to pull Logan back into his arms but got distracted when Carlos opened his mouth.

"This is not going to end well." The Latino said.

James looked up and followed Carlos' line of vision. He was watching Kendall with the douche. He frowned, forgetting the moment he had Logan just shared, or well, tried to forget it.

"Why did Jett even invite him?" James asked disgustedly.

The three watched Kendall try to talk to the guy but it wasn't going well. They were yelling and James winced when the man walked away from the blond. Instead of Kendall walking over to them, like James was expecting, the blond walked into the bathroom. James and Carlos exchanged glances.

"I'll go this time." The Latino sighed and followed Kendall.

James sighed and leaned back against the bar, bringing Logan into his side as he did so.

"Do you want to dance?" He whispered into the billionaire's ear.

Logan frantically shook his head. "I hate dancing."

"You can always just grind on me." The escort said in a seductively low voice. "That doesn't require too much rhythm."

Logan squeaked out something incoherent that sounded like a no. James sighed but didn't remove his arm from around Logan. He scanned the room when his eyes fell on Darren. Shit. He couldn't have Logan and Darren in the same room. He couldn't have Darren in the same room as anyone. The bastard would slip up and let everyone know that James sleeps with men for money. He groaned. He didn't even get a chance to get drunk.

"Wanna get out of here?" James yelled.

Logan nodded vigorously. James laughed, shaking his head, and led them through the dance floor. Once they reached the parking lot Carlos and Kendall were right behind them.

"What are you two doing?" James asked.

"That _douchebag_ ruined my night." Kendall said bitterly.

"And there were no chicks in there." Carlos replied, running to his car.

"We'll see you back at your place!" Kendall yelled, following Carlos.

"Wait! No!" James yelled but Carlos was already speeding down the road.

James stared after them, hoping his glare was boring into their backs but eventually turned to Logan.

"Wanna crash at my place tonight?" He asked.

"Why not?" Logan shrugged. "We need Alina to think we actually have sex."

James got flustered as he made an indescribable noise. A naked Logan was the last thing he needed on his mind. He was not going to survive being in the same room as this man. He swallowed thickly and tried to play it off by smiling tightly at Logan but the billionaire just looked at him confusedly.

"We should get going…" James said and walked right into his car.

"You might want to open the door first." Logan smirked.

The escort narrowed his eyes at Logan but opened the door and prayed he didn't do anything more embarrassing. When they got to James' apartment Kendall and Carlos were already there, playing Call of Duty.

"Children." James said, shaking his head then walked over to them and went through their pockets. "Who even gave you idiots a copy of my key?"

"Yeah right." Carlos scoffed. "James is the best. He can go at least 2 hours without getting killed."

James frowned and Logan laughed.

"And you gave us a key." Kendall said flatly.

"As if." James snorted. "I'm pretty sure Carlos got it copied when he was trying to avoid that chick that never left his place."

Carlos paused the game and glared at James. "We agreed to never speak of that ever again."

James just rolled his eyes, pocketing Kendall's and Carlos' keys and walking into the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich and walked back into the living room where Logan was now kicking Kendall's ass. Carlos was sulking in a corner and James couldn't help but laugh. He shouldn't have brought that up but hey, Carlos has done worse things to him.

"I'm next." James said through a mouthful of food.

"Your boyfriend's better than you." Kendall said.

"We'll see." James took a seat on the couch. "I'm after Kendall."

"No, after the next person dies, everyone is going to sleep." Carlos said.

"What? Why?"

"Kendall has a job early tomorrow morning and I have a meeting."

"I have a meeting too." Logan said.

Kendall was up in a flash and running down the hall yelling, "Guest room is mine!" as he went.

Carlos ran after him but came back moments later and asked both James and Logan to get out of the living room.

"I can take you home if you want." James told Logan.

The smaller brunet shook his head, looking around the room. "It's fine. I can find a place to sleep."

James snorted. "Yeah right."

He grabbed Logan's arm and led him down the hall and around the corner. He opened the door to his room, went through his closet and tossed a pair of shorts at Logan. The billionaire tried to catch it but he fumbled and it fell to the floor.

"Can I get a shirt too?" He asked, embarrassed.

James took out a shirt and threw it at Logan's head before getting undressed in front of Logan. Logan squeaked and quickly turned around to give James privacy.

"Aw c'mon, you've been my boyfriend for a year. You've seen everything already." He smirked.

The billionaire didn't say anything, only kept his back turned. James changed into a pair of sweatpants and threw himself onto his bed, sighing contently. Oh, how much he missed this bed.

"You can get undressed now." James muttered.

"Where do I sleep?" Logan asked.

"Bed's big enough for the both of us." The escort drawled.

Logan got into the bed but kept a safe distance from James.

"'Night, dimples." James mumbled.

"Goodnight, James." He heard Logan say softly before he dozed off.

* * *

i hate ending chapters with the characters sleeping because it's always the case in most of my fics (it's totally not my fault) but this chapter was already long. i didn't want to extend it even more.


	7. Chapter 7

_thesandbar_, yay omg. i'm glad someone got the reference! and no, they wont be fucking just yet ;)

_annabellex2_, well you are just gonna have to wait, ahahah. just like everyone else :D

_Cookie Monster Giggles_, im not sure if you guys will find out who the 'douche' is because he's more or less irrelevant after this chapter.

thank youuu to every single one of you who reviewed and alerted :)

you guys are awesome.

enjoy!

* * *

James woke up with a body pressed up against his. He slowly opened his eyes and took in Logan's form. He was sleeping so peacefully, his long eyelashes kissing his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was all over the place. James liked his hair like this. He didn't like it when Logan put a shitload of gel into his beautiful brown hair. He gazed longingly for a few seconds before he ran his fingers through the billionaire's hair, causing him to smile in his sleep. A dimple was now prominent on Logan's cheek and James poked it.

"Hey, want to go running?" James whispered into his ear.

Logan frowned and turned over without opening his eyes.

"Are you Satan?" He grumbled.

James laughed and forced himself to get out of bed and go running. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this bed, next to Logan for the rest of his life. He sighed and quickly got dressed. He left his room, softly closing the door behind him and was about to head out when he saw Kendall at the kitchen table. What the hell was he doing up at 5am? The earliest he ever got up was 10. James pulled his hoodie over his head and took a seat next to the blond.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about that douche." James said.

The blond playfully shoved him. "I really liked that douche."

James put an arm around him and softly said, "He doesn't deserve you, Kendall."

"You've said that about almost all the guys I've liked." The blond said flatly.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "That's because all the guys you liked are assholes."

"Except for you right?" Kendall joked.

"You know it." James winked at him.

The blond's smile faded and he slumped even further into his seat. James sighed and stood up.

"C'mon, you're going running with me." He told Kendall.

The blond scoffed. "Dream on. I hate running more than I hate wearing flip flops."

"There's nothing wrong with a guy wearing flip flops." James frowned, offended.

"Says you."

"We're going running whether you like it or not." James said, grabbed Kendall's arm and led them both out of the apartment.

They made it 7 minutes through the park before Kendall nearly fell to the ground and panted for air.

"I can't go on." The blond breathed. "I'm going to die. I can feel my lungs falling apart."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go get breakfast."

And just like that Kendall was smiling and he straightened up. James shook his head and they went to a diner that was conveniently open at 5 o'clock in the morning. They sat down at booth.

"I want to go to college." Kendall blurted out.

"And do what?" James asked, looking at the menu.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to be an escort anymore."

James looked at him. "You're making a shit ton of money."

"I know. I'm just not as comfortable with it as you and Carlos are."

A waitress approached them and asked, "May I take your order?"

"Scrambled eggs with milk, please." James smiled.

"Bacon and pancakes with lots of syrup."

The waitress scribbled it down, nodded and left their table.

"You should start eating healthier." James told his best friend.

"You've been telling me that for the past 500 years." Kendall said flatly. "It's never gonna happen."

"Darren and Logan are business associates." The brunet blurted out.

James was grateful he told Kendall about Darren. If he hadn't he wouldn't know how to deal with the man. Kendall was always the one putting sense into his mind. He looked out for James more than James looked out for himself. And it felt good to get some things off his chest that he couldn't tell anyone else.

"So?"

"I can't have Darren tell Logan or anyone else I'm a prostitute."

"But you are." Kendall said.

James shot him a look. "Not ex—Okay, so I am. But if Logan finds out he probably won't give me a chance."

"Don't tell me you actually like him."

The brunet didn't say anything and Kendall took his silence as a yes.

"James Diamond has a crush?!" The blond exclaimed. "This is legendary!"

"Shut up." James muttered.

But Kendall laughed even harder. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I had a crush on you."

Kendall scoffed. "As if. We were only together because of the sex. Nothing more."

James just frowned. That was not true.

Okay, maybe it was true but still. They had to have some feelings toward each other, right?

Whatever, it doesn't even matter anymore. His feelings for Kendall were long gone before they even broke up, _if_ he even had any feelings toward the blond. He couldn't really recall. He let his best friend get all his laughing out of his system but it took longer than he expected. Even when they started eating their food, he was still giggling.

"You can stop now!" James snapped.

"He should like you for you, James." Kendall said, sobering up.

"Yeah right. You think he's going to be okay with me sleeping with other people when we're together?"

"Then stop sleeping with other people."

James rolled his eyes. "You know it's not that simple."

"It actually is, James." Kendall said. "No one is forcing you to sleep with other people."

"Yeah but if I want money—"

"What do you need money for? Logan's a fucking billionaire. He can take care of you for the rest of your life."

James shot him a look and asked flatly, "Am I some sort of housewife?"

"More like his sex wife." The blond grinned.

"You're not funny." The brunet said dryly.

"I beg to differ." Kendall said.

James just rolled his eyes, tempted to throw a salt shaker at Kendall's forehead but he refrained. They didn't need a food fight at 5 in the morning.

When they got back to James' apartment the brunet went to wake Logan up so he could give him a ride back to the mansion but his bed was empty. There was a note on his pillow, though.

**Carlos dropped me off so I wouldn't be late to my meeting. He also said to remind Kendall that he has a job at 10.**

**-Logan**

James shoved down that weird feeling of disappointment down and ran into the bathroom only to have Kendall push him out. The brunet frowned.

"I have to get ready for the dumbass who keeps asking for me."

_At least he's nothing like Darren_. James wanted to bite out.

Instead he said, "Your date is at 10. It's only 6:30!"

"You have to stop calling our outings with our clients a date." Kendall said, making a face. "And I want to take a shower and go to sleep so I don't have to take one in a hurry."

"But they are dates." James said.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut in James' face. The brunet walked back into is bedroom and threw himself onto his bed. Now that he didn't really have a job, he had nothing to do. What was he going to do all day? Especially with everyone gone, leaving him all by his lonesome. James had his lazy moments, who didn't? He loved to vegetate in front of the TV but not for an entire day, only for a couple of hours. He liked to keep himself busy and he knew today wasn't gonna be eventful.

Hey, one day of vegetating won't kill him, right? Right. He went into the living room and started to play Call of Duty online. When Kendall got out of the shower he went to bed instead of playing with James even though the brunet practically begged him.

He tried not to get too bored for the next 3 hours.

Once Kendall left James thought about hitting the gym. He hadn't really gone for a long, long time. He never had the any free time to go anyway. He was getting ready when the door rang. Thinking Kendall had forgotten something he opened the door, only it wasn't Kendall who was standing in front of him.

It was Darren.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. "And how the hell did you even find out where I live?"

There was no way he could have found out where he lived without knowing his real name. The rent was under James Diamond, not James Antonio. Dammit, now Darren knew who he was. Not that it really mattered but James didn't like people knowing his last name and where he came from. He liked to keep his personal business to no one but himself. He didn't even like Carlos and Kendall knowing but he's grown fond of them over the past couple of years. They've become the best friends he could ever ask for. And even though they were practically his brothers now, it still made him uncomfortable at times.

"It wasn't that hard." Darren shrugged, pushing past James and letting himself in.

James closed the door and looked at Darren.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

The raven haired man took a step toward James. "I want to make love to you. One last time."

'Make love'. James scoffed. There was no love involved when they were having sex. Maybe on Darren's side there was but definitely not on James'.

"No, Darren, I told you it's over." James said firmly. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Aw, c'mon, Jamie." He coaxed. "For old time's sake?"

No. James refused. He was not going to do this. The last thing he needed was Darren trying to get back into his life. And Jamie? Really? He _hated _that name. He wasn't a girl, though he did tend to act like one sometimes, when it came to his hair and clothes but nonetheless. Darren was insane if he thought James was going to sleep with him 'for old time's sake'.

"James." Darren whispered.

James opened his mouth to refuse when a pair of lips were attacking his. He didn't even have a chance to respond by the time Darren's hands were circling around his waist, bringing their bodies together. He wanted to push Darren off. He really, really wanted to. He felt like he was cheating on Logan even though there was nothing going on between the two of them. Sure, the attraction was there but they weren't necessarily together and James was going to go insane. He hadn't had sex in a week. He hadn't even touched anyone in a week and the moments he had with Logan were unbearable. The looks, the touches, the undeniable tension all left his dick throbbing for days. He desperately needed to relieve it. He didn't want to give in, god knows he didn't, but he didn't have an ounce of restraint left in him.

So, instead of pushing Darren away, he found himself furiously kissing the man back. His hands were fisting Darren's hair as his tongue slid into the other man's mouth. They fought for dominance, making their way into James' bedroom.

Clothes were thrown around the room and naked bodies were flush against each other. By the time they made it to the bed they were both gasping for air.

"Fuck, James." Darren rasped. "I've missed this."

James silenced him with his lips.

* * *

The doorbell rang as James threw himself onto his back, panting for air. Darren was next to him, breathing heavily as well. He wanted to punch himself for giving in. He sighed and tried to catch his breath. Thinking the person at the door went away, he sunk even further into his bed only they weren't gone. They kept ringing the doorbell until James threw on his robe and went to open it. He was still sweating and his face was still red, his chest harshly rising up and down.

Alina was standing in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously. Okay, where the hell did _she_ find out where he lived? Logan better not have told her.

"Hi," James managed to say, "what are you doing here?"

"Why does it look like you just had sex?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Logan's in a meeting so don't tell me you're with him."

"I'm…not with anyone." He lied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you breathing like you just _had _sex?"

James shrugged, turning bright red as he said, "I was masturbating."

Alina's eyes went wide and even she went a bit red. She immediately looked away, clearly embarrassed for asking.

"Did you, uh, finish?" She asked awkwardly.

"Not really…" James trailed off, thanking the heavens above that Darren didn't get out of bed or yell out anything to him.

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "Okay. You finish. I'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

James frowned. "Are we going somewhere?"

"We're going shopping." She said and quickly walked away.

James let out a breath, closing the door. He scowled as it dawned on him that he was going to be spending the rest of the day with Alina. _Shopping._ He didn't want to go shopping. Contrary to everyone's belief, he hated shopping. He hated a lot of things, when he thought about it. But shopping was the worst. He didn't like walking around for hours. He only went shopping when there was something in particular that he knew he wanted and/or needed.

He sighed and walked back into his room.

"Want to do another round?" Darren grinned.

"You need to leave." James said, throwing on a shirt and jeans.

"Fine." Darren muttered, grabbing his clothes that were scattered all over James' room. "Do you want me to pay you?"

James raised an eyebrow as his hand stopped combing his hair. Darren was waiting expectantly for James' answer, still unclothed.

"No," James shook his head, "I want you to leave me alone. For good."

They looked at each other for a solid 5 minutes, challenging each other until Darren sighed and nodded. He quickly put his clothes on and left James' apartment but not before kissing James for one last time. James groaned and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Life would be so much easier if he became a singer like he wanted to.

Once he was out of the shower he quickly put on some clothes and brushed down his hair before heading down to the lobby where Alina was impatiently waiting. She blushed a little as James smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about...before." She apologized, looking everywhere but at him.

James shook his head and held the door open for her. "It's fine. Shit happens."

Alina nodded and they both walked out of the building.

"Let's take my car." She said, still refusing to look at him.

Great, this should be fun. She couldn't even look at him anymore. But at least she didn't catch him with Darren. That would probably result in James lying in a pool of his own blood.

The car ride was silent and full of so much awkwardness that James could _feel_ himself suffocating. After today, he should just stay at his apartment because Alina is clearly very uncomfortable with him now. He couldn't go back there if this was what he was going to feel like. When was she even going to go back home?

They got to the mall and the first place they stopped at was the food court. They bought their food and sat down at a table. Alina looked like she wanted to say something but was hesitant so James just stuffed his face.

"I didn't snap at Landon when he called me pathetic because he's…right." Alina finally said, looking like it almost killed her to even utter those words.

"In what way?" James asked cautiously.

She shrugged, staring down at her drink. "I could never maintain a healthy relationship. The only reason I'm even here is because my boyfriend, no, my ex-boyfriend now, and I split up. I couldn't stay at the apartment with him still there."

James didn't know what to say. He didn't do deep and emotional talks. That was Kendall's area of expertise even though the only thing James could remember was Kendall always saying 'opportunities like this come once in a lifetime'. It was annoying. He used that piece of 'advice' for almost everything.

"Don't tell Landon or Logan why I'm here." Alina threatened.

James held up his fingers. "Scout's honour."

"So, tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" James asked.

"What about the fact that you told everyone you're a model but I have yet to see you actually go to work."

James froze momentarily before racking his brain for a flawless lie.

"Well," he said, "I'm still working my way up there. I'm not on high demand yet."

Maybe not in the modeling world but damn was he high demand in the escort world.

Alina immediately perked up. "I can get you jobs! I know people in high places!"

James tried not to frown and to keep his eyes from bugging out and also, not to choke on his fries.

"No, it's fine, thank you." The brunet said. "I want to make it on my own, like I told you guys. I need to build my own success."

Alina smiled sadly. "I admire that about you."

James wanted to snort. He has never had to work for anything his entire life. Everything was handed to him. Even when he came to L.A, he didn't have to search for a job. Mr. Garcia hired him right on the spot when they bumped into each other on the street. They didn't even sit down or discuss anything, he just handed James a card and told him to call him if he was interested. And of course, with no roof over his head or food on the table, he immediately agreed.

And voila, here he was, lying to a girl who kind of just poured her heart out to him.

If James wasn't feeling guilty before; he sure was now.

"It's not great having pride because if I didn't have it I would probably be the American version Francisco Lachowski."

She laughed. "You'll get there, eventually."

"So, tell me, what do you do?" James asked.

Alina shrugged, suddenly getting uncomfortable. James frowned. What did he say?

"Let's go shopping!" She chirped, smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

The brunet wanted to ask if she was okay but decided against it. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push it. He also didn't know how he would feel if she did actually pour her heart out to him only to have him betray her. Who even knows if he and Logan are going to get together? He knew he wanted to but he didn't know if Logan was feeling the same thing or if it was purely sexual and nothing else.

They spent the rest of the day at the mall and only went back to Logan's after James nearly whined that he was tired. The second they stepped into the living room, he threw himself into the couch and onto Logan, who was sitting there peacefully and reading a book.

Logan frowned at them. "Did you two bond?"

"Yup!" Alina grinned, throwing herself onto the love seat.

James laid his head onto Logan's lap. The billionaire set his book down and ran his fingers through James' silky soft hair. The escort got a little shiver as Logan's fingers brushed against his scalp.

"You look exhausted." Logan said softly.

James' stomach immediately went bat shit crazy with butterflies. The tone of Logan's voice made his heart go all warm and squishy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Logan's fingers felt in his hair.

"Your sister wore me out." James replied.

He heard Alina scoff just as his phone went off in his pocket. He sighed. If it was Kendall or Carlos; he was going to kill them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the text. He frowned.

"Landon just invited us to Trish's dinner party." James said, staring at the text. "Who gave him my number?"

"I can't believe he texted you the invite and not me!" Logan said, grabbing James' phone from him.

"You mean you actually want to go?" James asked, taking his phone back. "Landon said she's irritating."

"Didn't you get him the strippers? I want to see the look on Heather's face when she figures out it was him."

"If they fight so much why did they get married?"

Logan shrugged. "They make up more than they fight."

James frowned. How did that make sense? He didn't say anything, though, just closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Logan's stomach. He felt the billionaire chuckle as his hands went back into the brunet's hair.

James never wanted this to end.

* * *

james and alina brotp pls. who's feeling that?

im feeling it.


	8. Chapter 8

your reviews make me grin like an idiot *gushes*

thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and alerting!

i think a lot of you will happy after this chapter ;)

enjoyyyy!

* * *

"Carlos! I need strippers."

The other end of the line went dead silent.

"…_Why?_" The Latino finally asked.

"I need it for Logan's brother's wife's friend's dinner party."

"_What_."

"I can see why you didn't graduate high school now."

"_Fuck off, asshole. When do you need them?_"

"Tonight." James answered.

"_Text me the address_."

"Thanks, bye."

James hung up and went to get the address from Logan. The billionaire was cooped up in his office, going through files and files of who knows what. James took a seat on the couch and asked Logan for the address.

Logan looked up from his paperwork. "Why do you need the address? You're going with me and I already know where Trish lives."

"Do I have to go with you?" James whined.

"I had to go to your friend's birthday party, so yes." The billionaire responded.

James pouted but Logan just raised his eyebrows.

"I have a brother and sister, James." Logan said. "That face won't work on me."

The escort pouted even more, his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes turning puppy like as well. Logan's face immediately faltered but he quickly closed his eyes.

"No, I will not cave." Logan said.

James scooted closer to him and whispered, "Please, Loges."

The billionaire sighed and his entire body seemed to deflate with defeat. He opened his eyes and looked at James.

"Fine, we'll only stay for a few minutes."

"That's not what I was aiming for." James said flatly.

"Too bad. It's all you're getting."

James wanted to kiss that smug smile right off Logan's face. He cupped Logan's face with his right hand and leaned in. Logan's smile fell and his eyes went straight to James' lips.

"I have other ways of persuading you." James whispered huskily.

Logan swallowed and his eyes went up to meet James' hazel ones. The billionaire dipped his head forward but just as their lips were about to touch, the door burst open.

_So close!_

Logan closed his eyes and pursed his lips, sighing heavily through his nose. James let go of Logan and glared at Logan's brother.

"Do you not know what privacy is?" Logan snapped.

Landon simply rolled his eyes. "You guys can make out whenever you want."

_I wish._

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Landon shrugged, "I'm bored and Alina isn't here so…"

"So what?"

"So I'm going to hang out with you guys." He smiled.

Logan stood up and went over to his desk. "I have work to do so get out."

"Kicking your boyfriend out?" Landon said, chiding his little brother.

"I'm not kicking James out. I'm kicking _you_ out."

Landon glared at Logan before sticking his tongue out at him like a 5 year old and leaving the room. James just stood there, unsure if he should stick around and watch Logan work or go watch TV. What was he going to achieve by watching Logan anyway? Nothing except for wanting to kiss the fuck out of him.

"I have a TV in here if you want to stay." Logan said, looking up at him, his eyes holding hope.

James grinned. "Do you _want_ me to stay?"

Logan just smiled, dimples showing that he _did_ want James to stay.

"I'll stay if you watch with me." James said.

The billionaire looked like he was having a debate with himself but he finally shook his head and told James that he needed to work.

"Fine." He said to Logan. "But you're missing out a great opportunity."

Logan just smiled. "I think we can make up for it some other time."

Was Logan implying what James thinks he's implying? He looked at Logan and the billionaire was looking back at him. He _was _implying that they weren't going to 'break up' any time soon. It made James smile because they _did_ have plenty of time to make up for it.

* * *

James was putting his blazer on when Logan walked into the room.

"Is that a clip on tie?" James asked him.

Logan looked down at his tie and nodded.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to put on a _real _tie." James said.

Logan looked away, embarrassed and James laughed. He went through his closet and retrieved a skinny black tie. He took off Logan's clip on and started to put on the real one. Logan looked up at him questioningly.

"I am not going to be seen with someone who wears a _clip on_." James explained, his fingers brushing against Logan's neck, making the smaller brunet shudder under his touch.

"A lot of people wear clip on ties." Logan frowned. "And no one will notice."

"Don't argue with me." Was all James said as he smoothed out the tie.

Logan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more. Once they were done with their hair they walked to the living room where Alina was sitting and watching The Notebook. James grimaced slightly. He knew she was still trying to get over her ex but she wasn't doing very well with it.

"Don't tell me you guys are actually going to the dinner party." Alina said flatly.

"We are." Logan replied, grabbing his keys off the counter.

"James, I know you don't want to go. Want to stay with me and watch a movie?" She asked.

"The amount of times I've seen The Notebook is traumatizing." James said, shuddering in disgust. "But you have fun."

She rolled her eyes but James could tell she really wanted company. The escort was contemplating to stay when Logan grabbed on to his arm and dragged him out of the room.

They stepped into a mansion that was almost twice the size of Logan's. James tried to make sure his mouth didn't drop open and that vomit didn't come out of it. The woman's place was so _girly_. All her furniture was pink. _Pink_! And there fake flowers everywhere. And it just—god, it looked like a 5 year old's girl's room.

"Logan!" An overly perky redhead smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Trish!" Logan smiled.

The woman walked over to them and rested a hand on Logan's arm. It wasn't a simple touch either. She squeezed his arm and just kept it there as Logan and the woman spoke. James felt his insides bubble with a foreign feeling. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was Trish putting his hand on Logan that caused it. He wanted to rip the woman's arm off.

Oh, god.

Was he _jealous_? Was that the foreign feeling? Now he was sure he was going to vomit.

James Diamond didn't get _jealous_.

That sentiment was useless. What was the point of getting jealous anyway? He also was never in a real relationship so he didn't understand the concept of jealousy. But the way this woman was smiling and leaning in toward Logan made his blood boil. He didn't like her being so close to the billionaire and he most certainly did not like the way she was looking at him.

He was in so, so deep.

"Trish, this is my boyfriend, James." Logan finally introduced.

When _Trish_ looked at James, her sickeningly sweet smile turned bitter and her eyes darkened. James narrowed his eyes at her and gave her the same steely glare.

_That's right, bitch. He's mine._

_Kind of, anyway._

"I wasn't aware that you were seeing someone." Trish said tightly.

James wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled the smaller brunet into his body.

"Yes, he's seeing me." The escort smiled sweetly.

Trish opened her mouth but quickly shut it, clearly at a loss for words. The doorbell rang.

"You should greet your other guests." He said and steered Logan out of there before she could respond.

"What the hell was that?" Logan hissed.

"What?" James shrugged.

Logan removed James' arm from around him and glared at the escort. "Why were you so hostile towards her?"

"Because she was all over you!"

"No, she wasn't and what do you care?"

James frowned. "You're my _boyfriend_, Logan."

The billionaire murmured something incoherent and stalked away from James. The escort stared at his retreating back before sighing and following Logan onto the balcony.

"Did we have our first fight?" James teased, nudging his shoulder against Logan's.

The billionaire just glared at him. James grimaced slightly, the glare slicing at his heart. The looks they shared so far were fond and sweet and made James' entire body tingle with happiness but he's never got this look from Logan. A _glare,_ and he would never admit it but he didn't like how his heart contracted. Just a bit.

"What's the big deal?" The taller brunet asked. "A _real _boyfriend would get upset if some tramp was all over you."

Logan seemed to soften. "It's just that my ex-boyfriend was—Wait, are you jealous?"

"What? Me? Jealous? Pfft, no." James sputtered, mentally punching himself in the face because he just made it fucking obvious that he was. "Why…Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know," Logan said shrugging, but he was pursing his lips to keep himself from smiling, "you tell me."

"I'm gonna go get a drink." He told Logan and stalked into the kitchen. "And stab myself while I'm at it."

He went through the fridge but there was no alcohol. There was only water. James wanted to cry out in anguish. Tonight was going to be a long fucking night.

"Yeah, she never has alcohol in her house. Ever." Someone said behind him.

James closed the fridge and turned around. Landon was standing there with a Corona in is hand.

"Then where did you get that form?" The escort asked.

"I brought a 24-pack so I wouldn't die of boredom." Landon said, taking one out of his pocket and handing it over to James.

The brunet took it from Landon as he frowned. How the hell did he fit that into his pocket? He wasn't complaining though. He opened it and took a sip.

"Where's Logan?" Landon asked.

"Pissed off at me somewhere in the house."

"What'd you do?"

"I kinda got jealous." James admitted. "Trish was all over him!"

Landon laughed. "He didn't tell you about his ex, did he?"

James slowly shook his head. He actually didn't know smack about Logan's personal life, apart from the stories Alina would tell him but those were his high school days. He didn't know anything _recent_.

"His ex was really possessive. He wouldn't even let Logan hang out with me or Alina. I'm so glad they broke up."

"How long were they together?" James asked.

"3-4 years, I think. Something like that." Landon shrugged like he could care less.

James nodded and left Landon in the kitchen while he went to the balcony where Logan still was. The billionaire was sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky. James strolled over to him and sat down.

"Your brother told me about your ex." James said.

Logan stiffened next to him. "What did he say?"

"Just that he was some possessive asshole that wouldn't let you see anyone." James shrugged, turning to look at him. "You know, I'm not like that. I'm not going to force you to stop hanging out with your friends or family, which by the way, do you even have any friends?"

Logan looked at him and gasped. "You did not just insult me!"

James laughed, bumping his leg against Logan's. "I'm joking, dimples."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the billionaire's face break out into a grin. James smiled, leaving his leg pressed up against the billionaire's until Trish announced that it was time for dinner.

* * *

"We're going to play a game." Trish announced after dinner.

_Yay, I'm on a play date. Why are we still here? Logan only said a few minutes._

"I'm going ask questions about your partner and if you get the answer right, you get a point." The redhead explained.

_How fun_.

She turned and looked at James and Logan, her smile creeping James the fuck out. Now James could understand why Landon hated her so much. But now he was sure _he_ hated Trish more than anyone else ever could.

"We're starting with you two." Trish looked right at James, her green eyes boring into James', challenging him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked, narrowing his eyes. "You're single so you can't exactly beat us."

Trish's jaw clenched and she pursed her lips. "Don't you want to play? Or do you not know anything about your _boyfriend_?"

James glared at her. "It's on!"

"What?" Logan hissed.

"It's okay, we'll be fine." James whispered into his ear.

"I don't know anything about you!"

"Just answer the questions and whatever you say, I'll say is true. And you do the same for me."

"I can't. Landon and Heather know me!"

"Is there a problem?" Trish asked, her smiling evilly.

"No." James smiled. "We're ready."

"What's Logan's favourite dish?"

How was he supposed to know?

"…Steak?"

Logan did love the steak James brought home from the Cut. He spent all night raving about it. He looked at the billionaire, who was looking back at him, a smile on his face. Logan nodded at him and James' face broke out into a grin.

"One point!" He yelled at Trish.

The redheaded woman begrudgingly put down a point and moved on to the next question.

"What's Logan's favourite colour?"

"White." James replied with no hesitation.

More than half of the things Logan owned were white, his furniture, his ugly dress shirts, and _everything_ in his room. If white wasn't his favourite colour; he sure as hell fooled everyone who has stepped into his mansion.

Logan chuckled. "That's right."

Trish put down a point but when she read the next question a huge grin appeared on her features.

Shit. That probably meant it was a hard question but she didn't have the chance to ask it because Logan was whispering into James' ear.

"What happened to the strippers?" He asked.

James looked at him, an eyebrow cocked. "You know if you want to see a stripper, you just have to say something. I can take you."

Logan blushed.

"Did you just say strippers?" Trish asked, completely outraged.

James heard Logan curse under his breath.

"Yes," James smiled up at Trish, "I did. One of Logan's favourite pastimes is going to strip clubs with me."

The room went silent and Logan stiffened next to him but James put a gentle hand on his leg squeezing it. Everyone stared at them in shock. Heather looked appalled but Landon looked like he was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. And all of Trish's fancy schmancy guests didn't look too pleased either.

"Degrading women like that?" Trish snarled, her eyes only focused on James.

"We're not degrading anyone. I'm not the one forcing them to strip. And FYI, we go to _male_ strip clubs, not female strip clubs."

"Yes, Logan!" Landon yelled. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Landon!" Heather chided, smacking her husband's chest.

"Ow." Landon whined, rubbing his chest and frowning at his wife.

"James, I am going to kill you." Logan whispered but James just wrapped his arm around the billionaire's waist and scooted closer to him, their thighs now pressed up against each other.

"Aw, c'mon." He said, grazing Logan's ear with his lips. "You have to admit it's worth seeing Trish get all red and angry. She might turn into the Incredible Tomato."

Logan turned his head to look at James and burst out laughing, the sound making James' heart skip a beat. The billionaire shook his head and placed his face into the juncture of James' neck.

"Does this mean you forgive me for being rude to the host?" James asked quietly.

Instead of replying verbally, Logan kissed the side of his neck and nuzzled in even closer. The escort's heart sped up and his fingers curled around the loop of Logan's pants, wanting to desperately rip it off and take Logan right there and then.

"Please, for the love of god, do not have sex on my couch." Trish said in a strangled voice.

Logan pulled away instantly, his entire face turning beet red but there was a smile playing on his lips. James grinned and pulled him back into his body, kissing his cheek as he did so. Logan's smile widened and James just wanted to kiss it. He _needed_ to kiss Logan. He needed to get his hands all over the smaller brunet and he couldn't wait any longer. He looked at Logan and the billionaire was looking back at him, his eyes holding the same sentiment. Logan wanted to do this as much as James did and they were finally going to do it. James was going to be damned if he didn't get to kiss Logan's lips tonight. He abruptly stood up and grabbed Logan's hand.

"We're playing 7 minutes in heaven, bye!" He announced and ran out of the living room, his hand still holding Logan's until they found a closet.

James walked into the closet, closed the door shut and pulled the billionaire into him.

"James," Logan said breathlessly, his arms pressed up against James' chest.

The escort circled his arms around Logan's waist and lowered his head, smiling as his lips faintly touched Logan's. The billionaire wrapped his arms around James' neck and their lips met in an electrifying and desperate kiss that made James' stomach tingle and his heart race so fast he was afraid of going into cardiac arrest. He deepened the kiss as his hands dug into Logan's hipbones.

The kiss quickly escalated from slow and sweet to demanding and lustful. James did not expect Logan to be so passionate. He was expecting Logan to be soft and sensual but he wasn't complaining, especially when the billionaire arched his body into James'. The friction caused by their dicks made James bite down on Logan's lips and hiss. He pressed his body against Logan's, practically feeling the billionaire's heart beat just as fast as his. James' hands traveled down to Logan's ass. He groped it before lifting Logan, wrapping his legs around his torso and pushing Logan up against the door as he nibbled on the billionaire's bottom lip for entrance. Logan groaned, giving it to him and tangling his hands in James' brown hair.

Their tongues duelled for dominance while James' hands started undoing Logan's dress shirt. His lips and tongue went form Logan's mouth to kissing, licking, and nipping at Logan's neck and collarbones. The noises Logan made gave James the hardest boner he has ever had. He never wanted these moans and sounds coming from Logan's mouth to end.

He groaned into the billionaire's neck and bit down on his pulse point.

"James," Logan moaned, tugging at James' hair, and bringing his mouth to James' neck.

If they keep this up they're both going to come without even getting naked but James didn't care. He's wanted to do this the second they laid eyes on each other. And it was okay if they came too soon their first time, they had plenty of time to make up for it. Just the thought of that turned James on even more. He sucked on Logan's neck, his hands squeezing Logan's firm ass.

"Fuck, James. Fuck!"

James licked the hickey he knew was going to appear in a few hours and kissed it before moving his mouth to the side of Logan's face.

"Not yet." He whispered into Logan's ear. "Let me blow you."

"Shit, James. We can't do that in someone else's house." Logan said, his voice coming out so raw and so fucking sexy.

James kissed him even harder, bruising their lips, and this time he let Logan down.

"We'll clean up." James said as he bent down and started undoing Logan's pants.

He expected Logan to stop him but the billionaire didn't protest. He looked just as eager as James felt. He lowered Logan's pants only slightly as he placed hot kisses along Logan's hipbones and the exposed skin right above Logan's cock. He could already feel Logan come undone. James pulled down his dress pants and pulled Logan's dick out of his boxers, his mouth watering at the sight of it. He was definitely not expecting Logan to be so big. His dick was already wet from pre-come, not that he was surprised. James thumbed the tip of it, making Logan shudder before he kissed it.

Logan fisted his hands into James' hair. "Don't tease me now."

James grinned, maintaining eye contact as he lightly licked the tip. Logan's fingers tightened in James' hair, making the escort moan out and palm his own bulge.

"Fuck, James, please." He was begging now and James had no choice but to comply.

He slowly licked the shaft before engulfing him completely. He started out slow but the louder Logan's moans got, the faster he went until Logan became a whimpering mess.

"J—James, I—I'm gonna—James!" Just as Logan reached his orgasm James pulled away, his load spilling all over the floor.

Logan groaned loudly, leaning against the closet door, his hair a mess and his face red. James stood up and roughly kissed Logan. The billionaire was still out of breath when James pulled away, straightening up his clothes.

"We have to clean that up." Logan said breathlessly, looking down at his come spilled out on the floor.

James just smirked." Let's leave that to Trish."

Logan's eyes widened. "That's rude."

"Yeah, well she's rude. Do you need help getting dressed?" He grinned.

Logan blushed and shook his head, quickly pulling his boxers and pants up. He buttoned up his shirt and James watched the way his fingers worked, wanting those fingers to be working on something else. He shook the dirty thoughts and helped Logan with the tie. He smoothed out Logan's hair before combing his own with his little black comb.

"They're going to know." Logan whispered as they walked out of the closet.

"Of course they will. You have 'I just got a blow job from the hottest guy alive' written all over your forehead."

Logan just snorted and shook his head, combing his hair one last time. James grinned and kissed Logan just because he could. He smiled against Logan's lips and pulled him even closer, their bodies flush against each other.

"We waited way too long to do this." He murmured against Logan's lips.

The billionaire hummed, his hands wrapping around James' neck.

"Dude!" Landon said, breaking the two apart. "I wanted female strippers!"

"What?" James asked.

"Did you two just fuck?" Landon asked, making a face.

James rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where Dak and Jett were stripping. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the faces of the guests. A few seemed to be enjoying it but the rest of them looked mortified. Trish glared at him from across the room but James just winked at her, his grin widening. Logan came and stood next to him, wrapping an arm around James' waist.

James leaned into his ear. "Wanna get outta here?"

Logan looked up at him, his eyes darkening as he nodded slowly.

By the time they made it to Logan's house they were both half naked with raging hard ons.

But no one was complaining.

* * *

ok so we all know im bad at smut so i apologize if the blow job scene wasnt really up to par.


End file.
